Enchanted Music Box
by Brilliant Hermione
Summary: Di tangan orang lain, kotak musik tua itu hanya benda keramat biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Hermione Jean Granger. Berkat kotak musik bertuah itulah Hermione bisa bertemu dan bersatu dengan Regulus Arcturus Black. Bangsawan darah murni yang seharusnya sudah meninggal dunia lima belas tahun lampau...


Cerita ini untuk Gadis Pendongeng-Rosemary Montgomery dan para _reviewer_.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Hermione Granger &amp; Regulus Arcturus Black.

**Warning: **Kotak musik bertuah pertama kali tertulis di buku _Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix _halaman 169. Data tentang Regulus Black diambil dari Harry Potter Wiki.**  
**

**Rating:** T

* * *

Bagi Hermione Jean Granger, Regulus Arcturus Black tak ubahnya sebuah enigma. Walau belum pernah bertatap muka atau berbicara empat mata, Hermione merasa sudah mengenal luar dalam sosok penyihir yang delapan belas tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Itu namanya cinta, Hermione. Aku juga mengalami hal serupa. Semenjak membaca kisah heroik Harry Potter di buku _Peristiwa-peristiwa Penting di Dunia Sihir Abad Dua Puluh_, aku langsung jatuh cinta tergila-gila," Ginny Weasley, salah satu teman perempuan terbaik Hermione menganggukkan kepala cantik yang ditumbuhi surai mawar merah gelap. Mata cokelat keemasan Ginny yang seperti rusa; besar dan berbulu mata panjang mengerjap-ngerjap penuh semangat.

"Ini tak mungkin cinta, Gin," Hermione membantah lemah, mengedarkan telunjuk di lembaran pertama diktat _Penuntun Penanganan Hama Rumah Gilderoy Lockhart_. Pustaka tebal penuh tulisan berbunga-bunga yang diperlukan untuk mengusir gerombolan Doxy, peri kecil bersayap dan bertaring tajam yang menjajah ruang keluarga Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua Belas. Rumah suram milik keluarga Black yang sejak awal musim panas dijadikan markas rahasia kelompok penentang Lord Voldemort, Orde Phoenix.

"Kalau bukan cinta, lalu apa namanya? Oh, aku tahu. Coba dengar," Ginny membuat tanda kutip di udara sebelum melanjutkan potongan narasi.

"Ketertarikan tak terlukiskan? Pesona tak terungkapkan? Kekaguman berlebihan? Obsesi tak terkendali?" Ginny tertawa kecil di balik tangan, rambut merah tebalnya yang terang benderang berkilat-kilat diterpa sinar mentari yang meninggi.

Menahan desahan, Hermione memusatkan perhatian ke permadani hias bertuliskan silsilah pohon keluarga Black yang terpaku di dinding tengah ruang keluarga. Semenjak melihat nama Regulus Black di permadani berdebu di awal-awal kedatangannya di Grimmauld Place, Hermione sudah diserang perasaan mendesak yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tak bisa mengerti dan memahami emosi irasional ini, Gin. Bagaimana mungkin aku tertarik pada penyihir yang sudah meninggal puluhan tahun lampau?" Hermione menarik-narik ujung sarung tangan lateks, kedua alis cokelatnya mengerut bingung merenungkan gejolak janggal yang menyelubungi kalbu.

"Cinta memang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, Hermione. Penuh dengan misteri, di luar batas rasionalitas dan sarat kekuatan ajaib yang tak terdeteksi," Ginny menatap polos, sepolos gorden hijau lumut yang baru saja mereka bebaskan dari serbuan Doxy.

Bibir Hermione membelit masam mendengar tanggapan yang ujung-ujungnya menyerempet masalah cinta. Yah, serahkan saja pada Ginny jika menyangkut hal-hal romantis. Sejak masa kanak-kanak, si bungsu keluarga Weasley itu sangat menggandrungi dongeng manis tentang cinta dan aneka legenda ksatria negeri para peri. Tak heran jika Ginny selalu memandang semua permasalahan dari aspek romansa dan segala macam fantasinya.

Menikmati hawa musim panas yang membuat malas, perhatian Hermione tertumbuk ke siluet Sirius Black yang tengah menelisik permadani pohon keluarga. Berdiri tegak di samping Sirius, Harry James Potter, salah satu sobat pertama Hermione di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts melihat dengan penuh ketertarikan. Lebih dari sekali tangan kerempeng Harry yang dicemari tahi Doxy menggarut ringan, menunjuk tanda panah yang menggambarkan relasi keluarga Black dengan dinasti darah murni lainnya.

Terpisah beberapa jengkal dari Harry dan ayah baptisnya, tiga putra klan Weasley duduk selonjoran kaki. Jika si kembar Fred dan George kewalahan menyelundupkan berlusin-lusin Doxy pingsan ke karung beras bekas, Ronald Bilius Weasley, si anak keenam yang bernafsu makan tinggi tanpa henti mengudap setangkup roti lapis. Sesekali Ron menggerutu panjang pendek, mengomeli ibunya yang nekat menyelundupkan kornet daging sapi di irisan roti.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Hermione?" Ginny memecahkan selubung keheningan. Menyeka poni merah yang melambai di dahi, gadis empat belas tahun itu mengangkat alis penuh tanda tanya.

Duduk lebih tegak, Hermione berdebat dalam hati. Jika mengacu pada akal sehat, sepantasnya ia melupakan ketertarikan tak jelas seperti ini. Daripada mengkhayalkan pria yang sudah tak ada di dunia, bukankah lebih baik jika waktunya dipakai untuk memikirkan polemik yang lebih urgen seperti kebangkitan kembali Lord Voldemort?

Mencicipi sedikit roti manis selai rasberi, Hermione merutuk tertahan. Sayangnya, sebagai seorang realis, ia sangat menyukai tantangan. Tak ada yang lebih menantang baginya selain memecahkan masalah maupun membentuk kepingan rumit menjadi satu jawaban eksak.

Dan, suka atau tidak suka, teka-teki tentang getaran istimewa yang ditimbulkan Regulus Arcturus Black merupakan tantangan baginya. Tantangan terbesar yang tanpa disadari berperan penting dalam perubahan alur hidupnya...

* * *

"Apa kau benar-benar serius ingin mengenal alur kehidupan adikku, Hermione?"

Menyandarkan bahu ceking bertulang ke tiang pintu, Sirius Black tersenyum tak percaya. Di pojok belakang, Buckbeak si Hippogriff, makhluk setengah kuda setengah rajawali mengendus-endus bangkai tikus dengan penuh minat. Ceker tajamnya menjejak penuh vitalitas, menciptakan bunyi keriat-keriut kayu tua yang mendirikan bulu roma.

Mengangguk hati-hati, Hermione membungkukkan wajah, berupaya memberi salam perkenalan pada hewan galak milik Rubeus Hagrid, guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Merasa salut Hermione cukup berkesan, Buckbeak menundukkan muka berparuhnya, tanpa basa-basi mengizinkan Hermione untuk berkeliaran di sekitar arena kekuasaannya.

Semenjak melarikan diri bersama Sirius yang buron dari Penjara Sihir Azkaban, Buckbeak yang divonis mati oleh Pengadilan Sihir Wizengamot karena dituduh melukai Draco Malfoy, si pewaris dinasti Malfoy disembunyikan Sirius di bordes paling atas. Di bilik bau busuk penuh jerami, bangkai musang dan muntahan kerangka tikus itulah Buckbeak melewatkan hari-hari terisolasinya yang menjemukan.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau mengetahui lebih banyak tentang adikku, Hermione?" Sirius menggeleng putus asa, melemaskan bahu ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan perlahan-lahan. Kerap kali tulang jemari Sirius terjulur ke atas, menggaruk-garuk jenggot tebal yang dirayapi tungau dan kutu Buckbeak.

Tak urung, gerakan ringkih dan penampilan menyedihkan Sirius menumbuhkan keprihatinan tersendiri bagi Hermione. Terperangkap bertahun-tahun di terali Azkaban sepertinya memunahkan semua kekuatan badan salah satu personel Geng Marauders yang paling tampan tersebut. Hilang sudah Sirius muda yang berkuasa, penuh gaya dan berkharisma. Sirius yang sekarang tak ubahnya penyihir sakit-sakitan yang tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun dari usia sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran, Sirius. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa mengenyahkan ganjalan di dada sampai semua keingintahuanku terpuaskan," Hermione menebalkan muka, berdoa dalam hati semoga penyihir berjanggut lebat di hadapannya mau membuka keran informasi.

"Dengan watak keras kepala itu, tak heran jika kau disebut sebagai Nona-Sok-Tanya-Segala," Sirius menyeringai lambat, dengan lembut mengingatkan sejumlah embel-embel yang terlahir dari rasa penasaran Hermione yang menggila.

Menatap tenang dengan sepasang bola mata yang disesaki hasrat kuat, Hermione melepas senyum pengertian, tak tersinggung sama sekali dengan sindiran halus yang diutarakan lawan bicaranya. Bertopang keinginan penuh menumpuk lumbung ilmu demi menjadi yang terdepan, Hermione memang tak pernah mempermasalahkan julukan olok-olok yang disemburkan teman-temannya.

"Aku memang Nona-Sok-Tanya-Segala, Sirius," Hermione mengiyakan dengan sopan, kembali menekankan harapan mendalamnya untuk menggali jalur kehidupan masa lalu mendiang Regulus.

Mengeluarkan napas dengan perlahan, Sirius meredakan hatinya yang terasa berat. Sesungguhnya, mengingat kenangan lawas tentang adiknya hanya membuka luka lama. Hanya membalur garam di luka menganga yang masih berdarah dan bernanah.

"Regulus cuma anak manja yang mementingkan diri sendiri. Idiot sejati yang terobsesi fanatisme dan idealisme murni salah kaprah," Sirius akhirnya membuka sumbat mulut setelah terdiam tak yakin beberapa jenak. Memelototi senja yang memudar di langit, mata cekung Sirius mengilaskan kemarahan tertahan yang siap meletus kapanpun jua.

"Dia memilih menjadi Pelahap Maut di umur enam belas tahun. Bayangkan saja, menyembah iblis jahat berjiwa hitam seperti Voldemort!" Sirius berbisik kasar, darahnya berubah dingin sewaktu kenangan kelam tentang kiprah menjijikkan saudara kandungnya menukik ke permukaan ingatan...

"Lihat tato Tanda Kegelapan ini, Kak. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak percaya bisa lulus kualifikasi dan mendapat kehormatan bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut di usia belia," Regulus menyeringai sombong, memperlihatkan gambar tengkorak dengan ular terjulur dari mulut yang tercetak di lengan kiri.

"Ya Tuhan, Regulus! Di mana kau letakkan otak begomu? Di tempurung lutut? Atau di belahan pantat?" Sirius mengumpat kotor, rahangnya mengejang memikirkan adik kandung yang paling disayanginya resmi menjadi abdi setia sang Pangeran Kegelapan. Penyihir hitam paling biadab sedunia yang tersohor dengan sejarah berdarah dan aksi kriminal membabi-buta.

Mendelik terkejut, tak terima dengan sarkasme kasar kakaknya yang pedas menusuk seperti pisau panas, Regulus menyentak lengan seragam Hogwarts, menutup kembali simbol kegelapan yang terajah di kulit tubuhnya.

Memasang ekspresi sekeras batu, bibir maskulin Regulus mendatar marah. Sorot matanya yang setajam pisau berburu mengeras menyaksikan kepahitan murni yang tercetak di wajah kakaknya. Saudara sedarah yang sejak dua tahun silam tak lagi tinggal seatap dengannya.

"Otakku yang cerdas masih tersimpan di tempatnya semula, terima kasih. Justru kau yang dungu dan berotak dengkul. Sebagai pewaris pertama keluarga bangsawan Black yang selalu berdarah murni, sudah seharusnya kau mendukung seluruh program Pangeran Kegelapan," Regulus menyunggingkan senyuman setipis pedang. Dari tawa mengejek yang mengalun dingin, terlihat jelas kalau pemuda berwajah mapan itu tak menyetujui sepak terjang kakaknya yang getol membela penyihir kelahiran Muggle.

"Toujours Pur. Selalu berdarah murni. Slogan sampah," Sirius mengulangi semboyan kebanggaan keluarga Black dengan rasa jijik yang kentara. Melayangkan pandangan sekilas ke sekelompok murid Ravenclaw yang berbisik-bisik tertarik di sekitar mereka, mulut Sirius merengut pedih sewaktu manik kelam adiknya membara bagaikan api neraka.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kak. Menghina keluarga sendiri! Darah dagingmu sendiri!"

Memundurkan kepala dan tertawa keras-keras, Sirius menggeram dengan ketidaksabaran yang menjadi-jadi. Bukankah pantas jika ia mencaci keluarga yang keji dan gemar mengeksploitasi? Bukankah sudah cukup layak ia bertahan menyandang nama keluarga yang hobi menguasai dan menakut-nakuti kaum papa yang tak berdaya?

"Sirius?"

Teguran takut-takut Hermione menghantam lintasan kenangan yang mengiris serabut otak Sirius. Melempar jauh-jauh memori pahit yang membakar sudut-sudut ingatan, Sirius berjuang memfokuskan diri pada gadis bermata ekspresif yang mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

Bernapas cepat, Hermione memeras-meras tangannya dengan gelisah. Regulus Arcturus Black Pelahap Maut? Sewaktu mengetahui kenyataan mengerikan itu, jantung Hermione mencelus, merosot jatuh hingga ke perut.

Regulus Black, pria yang entah bagaimana bisa membangkitkan minatnya ternyata pendukung utama kultus kegelapan? Suporter fanatik si pemangsa gelap tanpa jiwa yang rela menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya?

"Apa... apa yang terjadi pada Regulus selanjutnya? Setelah dia melayani Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" Hermione menahan pandangan, menatap berani tatapan suram yang terlukis di iris pucat Sirius.

"Dia mati," tukas Sirius pendek, menarik napas tidak tenang sewaktu mata cokelat hangat Hermione berkerlip bingung. Bergerak lelah, Sirius menyambar karung goni berisi sisa bangkai tikus yang belum sempat disantap Buckbeak. Tersenyum datar, Sirius mengusap perlahan kepala berbulu Buckbeak yang balas menanduk sayang.

"Regulus menghilang di pertengahan musim panasnya yang ke delapan belas. Meski orangtuaku tak percaya, aku yakin dia mati di tangan Voldemort," Sirius mengucek-ucek kelopak mata yang dihiasi bayangan hitam segelap malam.

Menutup wajah bercambang dengan bilah tangan, Sirius mencoba mengendalikan belitan emosi dan isakan yang membakar di belakang mata. Kendati sudah lima belas tahun berlalu, sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa menerima kematian adiknya yang misterius dan tiba-tiba. Meski tak diteriakkan secara nyata, sampai sekarang ia terus berharap bisa memutar ulang waktu. Berharap bisa mencegah tragedi memilukan yang menimpa adiknya.

Satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang paling dicintainya...

"Err, Sirius? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione menggigiti bagian dalam bibir bawah, tatapannya berkilauan dengan kegelisahan sewaktu bahu Sirius berguncang samar. Gelagat yang menunjukkan kalau penyihir animagus berwujud anjing hitam itu tengah tenggelam dalam samudra duka.

Mengerjap tak beraturan, Sirius memaksakan seiris senyuman. Sebagai seorang pria sejati, Sirius sebenarnya merasa hina menampakkan kelemahan maupun air mata di depan wanita. Tapi apa daya, memori duka dan kesedihan tak terkira karena harus kehilangan saudara sedarah menipiskan perisai pertahanan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hermione," kelit Sirius tangkas, dengan sigap mengumpil karung tikus yang tengah diacak-acak Buckbeak. Berbalik cepat, pria bermata abu-abu halimun itu mengajak Hermione turun ke dapur bawah tanah guna menikmati sajian santap malam yang sudah tersedia di meja makan.

"Apa kau menyayangi Regulus, Sirius?"

Pertanyaan menggelitik itu membekukan pergerakan Sirius, membuat helaan napas lesunya terhenti di paru-paru. Memandang melalui bahu, Sirius menggoreskan seruas seringai hangat yang dalam sekejap mencerahkan wajah kosong dan muramnya yang mengenaskan.

"Darah lebih kental dari air, Hermione. Sekotor apapun tindakannya, dia tetap adikku. Satu-satunya saudara kandung yang pernah aku miliki."

Terdiam termangu, Hermione mencerna pengakuan jujur yang dilontarkan Sirius. Darah lebih kental dari air. Peribahasa yang menyiratkan bahwa seburuk apapun, pertalian keluarga tak bisa putus. Seorang saudara tetaplah saudara. Sejelek apapun aib yang pernah ditorehkannya...

Decit tapak kaki Sirius yang semakin menjauh menyadarkan Hermione dari perenungan tentang isi hati Sirius yang hakiki. Memberikan salam perpisahan yang disambut dengan kuapan panjang Buckbeak, Hermione buru-buru mengikuti Sirius yang merayap lunglai. Sepanjang perjalanan yang diisi dengan keheningan mengental, Hermione mengkalkulasi fakta serta kemungkinan yang saling berkejaran dan bertabrakan di benak.

Rupanya, kebencian yang ditampilkan Sirius pada adiknya cuma kamuflase semata. Cuma kedok yang dipasang untuk mengelabui mata dunia. Hermione berani bertaruh kalau sampai detik ini Sirus masih berharap bisa mengubah takdir tragis adiknya. Terus berharap bisa menggagalkan suratan kematian yang menghentikan deru kehidupan saudara sedarahnya.

_Tapi Regulus itu Pelahap Maut, Hermione. Hamba sahaya si anak setan dan anggota utama organisasi iblis berjubah hitam. Kenyataan tak terbantahkan yang membuktikan kalau kemurnian jiwa Regulus sudah rusak berat sejak masa remaja...  
_

Menarik napas tajam melalui hidung, Hermione menelaah pikiran yang berpusar di kepala. Setelah mengetahui masa lalu dan latar belakang Regulus sebagai Pelahap Maut, seyogyanya ketertarikan di hatinya memudar seketika. Menguap tanpa sisa layaknya air sungai di musim kemarau. Nyatanya, bukannya lenyap tak berbekas, keinginannya untuk mengenal Regulus malah semakin bertambah dalam.

_"Cinta tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, Hermione. Penuh dengan misteri, di luar batas rasionalitas dan sarat kekuatan ajaib yang tak terdeteksi."_

Tersenyum penuh sesal, Hermione mengingat kembali definisi cinta yang diucapkan Ginny. Cinta penuh dengan kekuatan ajaib yang tak terdeteksi. Yah, jika benar begitu, jika cinta bisa menciptakan kekuatan maha-dahsyat, tak ada hal lain yang diinginkan Hermione selain mendapatkan kekuatan kudus tersebut.

Kekuatan untuk mengubah garis hidup Regulus Arcturus Black.

Satu-satunya pria yang tak akan pernah bisa ditemuinya di dunia fana...

* * *

"Apa yang dikatakan Sirius tentang adiknya, Hermione?"

Mengerjapkan mata dengan lugu, Ginny mencermati kotak musik berukiran ornamen rumit yang ditemukannya di lemari kaca ruang keluarga. Seusai beristirahat sejenak dan menyantap menu makan malam yang terdiri dari sup belut dan kubis rebus, ibunda Ginny, Molly Weasley yang bercita-cita menjadikan Grimmauld Place kediaman layak huni memerintahkan seluruh penghuni rumah untuk membersihkan dan menyortir barang rombeng yang memadati seisi lemari kaca tak terkunci.

"Dia bilang Regulus bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut dan meninggal di tangan Kau-Tahu-Siapa," Hermione membuang belati batu baiduri berkarat ke dalam sarkofagus purbakala yang dialihgunakan sebagai tong sampah. Di dekat gundukan rongsokan tak berguna, Kreacher; si peri rumah renta yang sedari tadi menggeram sesekali melotot benci, tampak terhina warisan pusaka keluarganya disentuh penyihir sekelas Hermione.

"Dibunuh? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Atas dasar apa?" Ginny bertanya keheranan. Di ujung ruangan, jam besar yang berdetak menghitung waktu tak henti-hentinya melemparkan baut dan anak panah beracun. Serbuan tombak mematikan yang untungnya berhasil dihalau dan ditanggulangi Sirius dan Molly Weasley.

"Aku tidak tahu cerita persisnya, Gin," keluh Hermione tercekat, menelan ludah untuk membersihkan tenggorokan yang terasa menebal. Mengubur kotak tembakau porselen di tumpukan barang bekas, Hermione terbayang kembali ekspresi kering Sirius. Kemurungan yang tergambar di mulut Sirius saat mengisahkan kematian Regulus menjadi bukti nyata bahwa pemilik nama panggilan Padfoot itu sangat menyayangi adiknya. Tak peduli sekisruh apapun hubungan mereka semasa kanak-kanak dan remaja.

"Terus, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Hermione?" Ginny mendesak lambat-lambat, melempar kotak musik yang tak bisa dibukanya ke pangkuan Hermione. Larut dalam kenangan dan pemikiran, tanpa sadar jemari Hermione mengotak-atik dan mengepaskan kunci kotak musik. Sesaat setelah tutup kotak retak terbuka, senandung menghanyutkan mengalir masuk, membungkus Hermione dalam rasa kantuk tak terkira.

Berkedap-kedip memblokir kantuk, Hermione membuka sebelah mata. Alih-alih menangkap mata Ginny, Hermione terkesiap sewaktu menyaksikan penampakan yang berdiam tak jauh darinya. Duduk dalam pose maskulin di kursi besar berpelapis, seorang pemuda tampan berwajah mirip Sirius memutar penuh konsentrasi kotak musik kuno berukiran rumit. Kotak musik sama yang saat ini tengah direngkuh Hermione di genggaman tangannya.

"Regulus?" Hermione berbisik takjub, menatap tak percaya pemuda elegan berpotongan bersih yang bersandar malas di tengah ruangan. Bertulang pipi ningrat dan berhidung klasik, wajah jantan Regulus yang memanjakan kelima indra bercahaya dalam keharuman masa muda.

Belum puas Hermione mempelajari proporsi tubuh bagus dan sepasang lengan berotot yang menawarkan rengkuhan menenteramkan, sosok Regulus pecah menghilang seperti gelembung sabun. Gelagapan, Hermione memindai sekelilingnya, bertatapan langsung dengan pupil kuning keemasan Ginny yang terbeliak risau.

"Hermione? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ginny mengencangkan pegangan di pundak Hermione, tatapan paniknya bergerak naik turun. Tadi, sewaktu sobat baiknya tertidur dalam alunan melodi aneh yang seumur-umur tak pernah didengarnya, Ginny ngeri luar biasa. Untungnya, setelah kotak musik dimatikan, Hermione bisa tersadar kembali dari trans ganjil dan getaran nujum yang menyeretnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gin," Hermione berdeham rikuh, meringis tatkala Ginny melayangkan tatapan meragukan. Menata detak dalam dada, Hermione mengulang kembali gambaran yang menari-nari di mata. Kendati cuma sepintas lalu, Hermione yakin seratus persen Regulus benar-benar berada satu ruangan dengannya. Tak hanya ketampanan melenakan yang masih terbayang-bayang, aroma tubuh Regulus yang sesegar tetumbuhan di awal musim semi juga masih tercecap di indra penciuman.

Menelusuri galur-galur ukiran di punggung kotak musik, gagasan kompulsif terbit dan terpatri di kepala Hermione. Mungkin saja dengan bantuan benda magis dan mistis yang sarat sihir kuat ini ia bisa mengubah keadaan. Mungkin saja dengan menjelajahi alam mimpi yang manis dan sekental madu ia bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan Sirius dan Regulus yang sempat terputus...

* * *

Berpijak pasti, Hermione menekuri papan tanda angkuh yang tertera di rangka pintu. Tulisan rapi dan arogan yang terembos di plakat perak yang berkarat tergerus usia membuktikan kualitas watak Regulus Black yang sesungguhnya.

"Dilarang masuk tanpa izin khusus dari Regulus Arcturus Black," Hermione membaca peringatan pongah yang tertera. Menelan tawa, Hermione mengetukkan ujung tongkat sihir Molly Weasley di kenop pintu yang berdebu.

"Alohomora."

Sedetik setelah Mantra Pembuka Kunci terlafadzkan, selot kuningan berdentang terbuka. Menceklik pegangan pintu yang berkarat, Hermione menepis butiran debu dan kotoran sepekat abu vulkanik yang merangsek menembus lubang hidung.

"Ini tongkat Anda, Mrs Weasley. Terima kasih banyak," Hermione terbatuk-batuk hebat, mengangsurkan kembali batang kayu tipis ke tangan Molly Weasley yang berdeham kebingungan.

"Benarkah kau ingin membereskan kamar ini sendirian, Nak? Mungkin aku bisa menyuruh Ginny untuk membantumu?" Molly Weasley mengintip melewati ambang pintu. Wajah bulat ramahnya mencibir getir melihat tumpukan debu yang menggunuk.

Menggeleng cepat-cepat, Hermione melemparkan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya, diam-diam berharap Molly Weasley membatalkan bala bantuan yang tak diperlukan.

"Tidak, tidak usah Mrs Weasley. Bukankah Ginny belum selesai mengupas kacang polong dan menggosok pantat panci gosong di dapur? Kalau Ginny turun tangan di sini, mobilitas bersih-bersih dapur akan terganggu," kelit Hermione cepat-cepat, jantungnya melompat kecil dan berdegup gugup tatkala Molly Weasley melinting kening.

Berpikir serius, mata cokelat kuning Molly Weasley yang setajam induk burung elang memaku tak berkedip. Setelah hening beberapa jenak, wanita paruh baya berwajah menyenangkan itu menepuk hangat pundak Hermione.

"Kau benar, Nak. Tapi, jika kau kelelahan, jangan sungkan untuk meminta pertolongan. Aku pasti membantumu dalam sekejap," ujar Molly Weasley manis, menebah sekilas tongkat sihir kesayangannya.

Sebagai penyihir dewasa, wanita beranak tujuh itu tahu betul bahwa gadis seumuran Hermione terikat peraturan dilarang menggunakan tongkat sihir di luar lingkungan sekolah. Gara-gara regulasi ketat itulah, Hermione dan anak-anak Weasley lainnya harus bergotong-royong membersihkan rumah secara manual dengan bantuan tangan dan kaki.

Sepeninggal Molly Weasley yang meluncur ke ruang setrika, Hermione menghambur masuk. Usai memastikan gerendel pintu terpalang ketat, Hermione menghalau awan debu dan jamur berbau lapuk yang mengepungnya.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau perbuat terlebih dahulu, Hermione? Bersih-bersih atau langsung ke pokok tujuan?" Hermione berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, memantau sekeliling kamar Regulus dengan penuh perhatian.

Selayaknya penghuni asrama berlambang ular, warna hijau dan perak tampak mendominasi. Setiap sudut ruangan diisi panji-panji dan bendera Slytherin. Simbol aroganisme yang semakin diperkuat dengan ukiran semboyan keluarga Black yang terpahat permanen di langit-langit ruangan.

"Toujours Pur. Selalu berdarah murni," Hermione membaca ulang moto akbar keluarga bangsawan Black. Dinasti darah murni tertua yang sejak berabad-abad silam menjadi pusat sosial dan titik utama perhatian komunitas penyihir di seluruh dunia.

Memalingkan pandang dari pemeo adidaya yang membuat mata perih, manik cokelat Hermione terpancang ke kolase berita yang tergantung miring di tengah dinding. Menepuk-nepuk gumpalan debu yang menempel, Hermione menyimak buletin berita yang semuanya berkutat seputar sepak terjang Lord Voldemort. Tumpukan kliping menguning yang menjadi bukti konklusif ketertarikan tak terkendali Regulus pada paham sesat si Pangeran Kegelapan.

Di dekat memento kiprah Lord Voldemort, pandangan Hermione menyentuh pigura berbingkai ular perak. Tersenyum sedikit, Hermione mencermati foto Regulus yang berdiri agung dalam balutan seragam Quidditch Slytherin. Berkebalikan dengan rekan satu timnya yang berlomba-lomba mengedip genit, mata kelam Regulus yang sedalam kolam tak berdasar mengeluarkan aura kepercayaan diri yang tak terbaca. Pesona dingin yang menunjukkan statusnya sebagai penerus garis darah Black yang terhormat.

Puas menjelajahi potret lama Regulus, Hermione menjejakkan pantat di ranjang berkanopi bertiang empat. Mengorek saku mantel, Hermione mengeluarkan kotak musik yang diselundupkan diam-diam dari lemari pajangan ruang keluarga. Menyandarkan kepala di tiang tempat tidur, Hermione mengkaji ulang ide sensasional yang kemarin malam memicu perdebatan panasnya dengan Ginny...

"Apa katamu? Berencana mengubah masa lalu dengan masuk ke alam mimpi?" Ginny memekik tak percaya, beberapa helai rambut merah segarnya yang baru dikeramas berjatuhan di sekeliling pipi ranum yang bersemu.

"Ya, dengan memanfaatkan kotak musik langka ini, tentunya. Ternyata, ini bukan sembarang kotak musik, Gin. Kotak musik ini-

"Relik hitam yang sarat intrik dan mistik," Ginny menyambar cepat, pandangan lembutnya menajam memelototi kotak musik yang dipegang Hermione. Sebagai seorang penyihir yang pernah dipermainkan benda magis yang bisa berpikir sendiri, Ginny tentu tak akan pernah mendukung rencana gila sobat baiknya.

"Kau tak boleh memercayai instrumen sihir yang bisa berpikir sendiri, Hermione. Apa kau lupa pengalaman traumatisku dengan buku harian Tom Riddle?" Ginny menghaluskan rambut dengan jari, suara sopran beningnya bergetar penuh kekhawatiran.

Tersenyum lemah, Hermione memilin tangan dengan gelisah. Tentu saja ia masih ingat pengalaman mematikan yang dialami Ginny. Di tahun pertamanya bersekolah, Ginny kecil yang minder dan naif terjerat daya pikat buku harian Tom Riddle. Jika bukan karena perjuangan gagah berani Harry, Ginny mungkin sudah menjadi tumbal pertama kebangkitan si Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Ini berbeda, Gin. Buku harian Tom Riddle sarat ilmu hitam. Sedangkan kotak musik ini-"

"Kotak musik aneh dan mengerikan," Ginny lagi-lagi memotong argumentasi Hermione. "Saat kau memutarnya, kau mendadak pingsan, tertidur, tak sadarkan diri atau apapun itu namanya," cecar Ginny tak mau kalah, kedua alis lembutnya mengerut membentuk kerut tak setuju.

"Nah, sewaktu aku tertidur atau melayang di alam bawah sadar itulah aku bertemu Regulus. Aku yakin, kotak musik pembawa mimpi ini merupakan salah satu medium pelontar waktu," ucap Hermione sepenuh hati, tak menghiraukan mata cokelat emas Ginny yang melebar sebesar bola dunia.

"Jangan bodoh, Hermione. Mesin waktu? Setahuku, medium pengubah tempo hanya Pembalik Waktu yang tersegel rapat di Departemen Misteri Kementerian Sihir Inggris," Ginny melipat ujung bibir, terang-terangan menyatakan pertentangan atas semua risalah yang dibeberkan teman terdekatnya.

"Astaga, Gin. Stop berpikiran picik begitu. Buka matamu. Bukankah dunia sihir yang kita diami menawarkan keajaiban di luar batas pikiran manusia biasa? Nah, salah satu keajaiban dunia sihir itu pastilah mimpi hidup dan mendalam yang aku alami di ruang keluarga. Mimpi senyata realita yang melewati garis batas waktu," Hermione mengangguk angkuh, terkekeh sedikit sewaktu Ginny menatapnya seakan-akan ia butuh bantuan terapis dan konseling kejiwaan.

"Itu cuma _vivid dreams_, Hermione. Kau tahu, mimpi yang terasa luar biasa jelas dan nyata. Mungkin kau menganggap mimpi biasa sebagai fakta riil karena kemarin kau baru saja selesai melalap semua lembaran teks _Tafsir Mimpi_ karangan Inigo Imago," Ginny tersenyum mencela, mengerling pustaka tebal yang disimpan Hermione di rak lemari paling atas.

Menebar pandangan muram, Hermione berguling menyamping, nyaris menindih Crookshanks yang mendengkur dalam. Menggerayangi panggul kucing jantannya yang sebundar tong, Hermione dengan malas-malasan mendengarkan petuah Ginny yang bergaung sekencang terompet perang.

"Jangan memercayai benda apapun yang bisa berpikir sendiri jika kita tak bisa melihat di mana otak benda itu berada, Hermione. Itu bahaya, tahu."

Mengerang sayup-sayup, Hermione pura-pura memejamkan mata. Jauh di relung hati, Hermione tahu kalau kecerewetan Ginny yang persis ayam betina mau bertelur terlahir dari kepedulian tingkat tinggi. Kepedulian yang sayangnya tak mampu memupus keinginan bertemu kembali dengan Regulus meski hanya di alam mimpi...

Menegakkan bahu, Hermione mendorong semua pikiran perselisihan dengan Ginny keluar dari selubung otak. Daripada memikirkan pro dan kontra, ia memilih mematuhi bahasa kalbunya. Lagipula, bukankah hidup ini penuh dengan risiko? Penuh dengan warna dan tantangan yang tak ada habisnya? Dan sebagai penyihir berwawasan berani serta berpandangan ke depan, ia pantang menampik semua tantangan yang diajukan kepadanya.

Berdoa dalam hati semoga jalan yang dipilihnya berujung pada kebaikan mengingat mengubah masa lalu berarti memutarbalikkan masa depan, Hermione mengeklik kunci kotak musik bertuah. Seirama dengan hentakan kidung yang berdenyut lembut, kelopak matanya menutup rapat. Sedikit demi sedikit jatuh terkubur ke dalam gelombang mimpi yang melewati batas dimensi dan generasi...

* * *

"Sebagai generasi penerus keluarga, kau harus menerima pertunangan ini tanpa banyak tanya-tanya!"

Berdiri di satu sisi ruang dansa Lestrange Manor yang gemerlap, Regulus Arcturus Black mengaduk cairan wiski asam di cawan kristal. Mata tajamnya yang sewaspada hewan pemangsa menatap datar ayahnya yang bersandar tegak di rangka pilar.

Tak seperti putra keduanya yang berpakaian serba hitam layaknya seorang pemburu, Orion Black, si pesolek tua berdahi tinggi mendandani diri dengan setelan rapi berdasi. Kesombongan bermegah diri serupa juga dipertontonkan istrinya, Walburga Black yang mengenakan gaun sutra detail rumit bertaburkan benih mutiara. Rambut pirang Walburga yang biasanya terjurai seperti benang emas kini dilepit ketat di antara tusuk konde bertahtakan untaian topas berkilat.

"Aku bukan individu inkonsisten dan plin-plan, Father. Saat ini, perjodohan tak relevan dengan tujuan jangka panjangku. Aku yakin, pernikahan dini hanya mengganggu pertumbuhan karierku di Pelahap Maut," Regulus menelan wiski asam semulut penuh, nada suaranya sekeras lantai marmer yang diinjaknya.

"Omong kosong! Berumah tangga tak akan mengacaukan reputasimu! Tengok saja Rodolphus Lestrange. Sehabis mengawini sepupu perempuanmu, prestasinya di Pelahap Maut malah bertambah moncer," Orion Black menyorongkan dagu ke arah pukul empat, tempat di mana pewaris pertama Lestrange tengah berdiskusi seru bersama pengantin barunya.

Mengambil saputangan untuk mengelap sisa wiski asam di ujung mulut, Regulus tersenyum masam. Ya ampun, tak bisakah ayahnya yang membual memiliki pemikiran jernih dan penglihatan terperinci melihat ketimpangan kontras di antara mereka? Jelas saja performa Rodolphus melesat pesat mengingat pria nakal bermata penuh gairah itu menikahi penyihir ambisius dan hobi mendominasi seperti Bellatrix Black.

Tak seperti dirinya. Yang harus merana menerima bekas tunangan kakaknya...

Ya, jika bukan gara-gara Sirius yang kabur dari rumah, ia pasti tak akan terperosok dalam problematika dan cobaan memusingkan seperti ini. Sesuai perjanjian antar keluarga, Sirius-lah yang seharusnya menikahi sepupu perempuan mereka, Cataleya Rhiannon Prewett. Celakanya, Sirius angkat kaki dari Grimmauld Place tiga tahun lalu. Imbasnya, Regulus selaku pewaris kedua harus ketiban pulung meneruskan perjodohan memuakkan yang sudah dirancang sejak bertahun-tahun silam.

"Ayahmu benar, Sayang. Cataleya pasti membawa dampak positif bagi perkembangan kinerjamu," Walburga Black menyentuh ringan lengan putranya dengan ujung kipas lukis sutra hitam. Senyum simpul mengundang bermain-main di bibir rekahnya yang semerah rubi sewaktu senandung pujian lain menitik sederas air cucuran atap.

"Lihat saja calon istrimu. Benar-benar perwujudan sempurna dari seorang gadis papan atas berdarah murni. Cantik memukau, kaya-raya dan memiliki keanggunan halus sampai ke tulang," Walburga menunjuk calon menantunya yang baru memasuki koridor berkubah aula dansa. Diapit orangtuanya, Ignatius Prewett dan Lucretia Black Prewett, Cataleya melenggang luwes, menuruni undak-undakan tangga dengan gerakan seringan udara.

Menatap tajam dan datar, Regulus memicingkan wajah. Oke, mungkin ibundanya benar. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Cataleya Rhiannon Prewett tak ubahnya adikarya sang Pencipta.

Berkaki panjang dan jenjang serta bersuara sebening denting lonceng, wajah aristokrat Cataleya yang anggun dan rapi terpahat halus, sehalus jubah pesta mewah berdetail tangkai bunga yang dikenakannya. Rambut semerah mirah yang menyala seterang bara; ciri khas keluarga besar Prewett, kian mempertegas kulit putih bersihnya yang selembut kelopak bunga.

Dengan semua kecantikan memikat yang membangkitkan minat, tak salah kiranya jika Cataleya selalu menjadi bintang pesta di berbagai acara. Dan dengan semua jasmani lestari yang menawarkan kenikmatan ragawi, tak heran jika gadis bermata secerah lembayung senja itu dinobatkan sebagai komoditas berharga abad ini.

Sayangnya, secantik apapun, Cataleya tetaplah Cataleya. Sepupu perempuan yang sudah dikenalnya sedari batita. Anak tunggal manja tak berpendirian dan penyakitan yang sampai dunia terbelah dua pun tak akan mampu membangkitkan gairah dan hasrat.

"Cataleya itu sepupuku. Dia putri Tante Lucretia, saudari kandung Father. Mana bisa aku menikahi kerabat dekat sendiri?" Regulus mendengus penuh ironi, bibir sensualnya meregang dan menipis menahan emosi sewaktu orangtuanya menyeringai pura-pura tak peduli.

"Di komunitas darah murni, pernikahan antar sepupu biasa terjadi. Mother juga sepupu kedua ayahmu," Walburga tertawa geli, menampakkan barisan gigi putih rapi yang menarik. Senyuman cantik membujuk mampir di wajah menawan Walburga saat tangan Regulus melengkung dengan kemarahan yang ditahan.

"Kau tak bisa menolak dari takdirmu, Sayang. Kau harus menikahi Cataleya untuk menjaga kesucian darah biru keluarga besar kita," Walburga mengedip licik, mata kelabu peraknya berkilat tamak seperti ujung mata pedang.

Berjalan berderap, tak menunggu kata-kata hampa ibunya berakhir, Regulus melaju keras dan cepat menuju taman belakang Lestrange Manor. Acuh tak acuh terhadap protes ribut ibunya yang tak terima diabaikan di tengah perbincangan, Regulus mengayun pintu kaca berglasir dalam satu hentakan brutal. Nyaris menyenggol Molly Weasley yang berdiri bergandengan tangan bersama suaminya, Arthur Weasley.

Tersenyum setengah hati, Regulus membalas anggukan tegang salah satu kerabat dekatnya itu. Meski Molly Weasley termasuk bagian dari klan Black karena ikatan pernikahan (ayah kandung Molly merupakan kakak ipar Lucretia Black Prewett), Regulus tak bergaul akrab dengan si wanita murah hati berwajah penuh simpati itu. Penyihir tukang ikut campur yang semakin sering merecoki hidupnya semenjak tato Tanda Kegelapan tertanam di lengan kirinya.

Mengacuhkan lirikan penasaran Molly Weasley, Regulus berlari cepat seperti dikejar longsoran bola salju. Membuka gerbang batu kapur yang membatasi halaman bagian belakang, Regulus langsung disambut bentang alam yang tertutup bayang-bayang.

Lubang hidung Regulus mengembang memeluk aroma manis padang bunga yang dibawa gerisik angin musim panas. Di atas awan yang berlapis-lapis, bulan purnama berdansa dan berkedip jenaka. Cahaya keperakannya yang gemebyar menyinari pucuk-pucuk pepohonan yang berselimutkan kabut. Dari balik teralis yang dilingkari cabang mawar, sepasang burung malam menghardik lembut. Nada-nada kesepian mereka mengiringi derau air terjun buatan yang menggerojok di sudut terjauh taman.

Berdiri diam di bawah lengkung berbunga, Regulus melahap udara dan menarik napas dalam melalui gigi. Di saat-saat menjengkelkan seperti inilah Regulus baru menyadari mengapa Sirius gemar sekali berulah dan melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran yang mempermalukan nama baik keluarga. Di momen menyebalkan seperti inilah Regulus baru menyadari kebenaran kata-kata pahit yang dilontarkan kakaknya. Kalimat keras dan menusuk yang tercetus tepat di malam kepergian Sirius dari Grimmauld Place...

"Mulai malam ini, aku bukan lagi bagian dari dinasti Black yang sok suci dan terhormat," Sirius menggerutu geram, kemarahan sehebat amukan badai berkobar di sepasang mata abu-abunya yang sekeras besi.

Menyepak Kreacher yang menyelip memata-matai di dekat meja berpenyangga; acuh tak acuh terhadap teguran lantang Regulus, Sirius mengumpat terang-terangan. Tangan kuatnya bergerak seliar orang gila mengamuk, dengan paksa memasukkan beberapa potong kemeja bersih dan celana panjang ke dalam mulut koper kulit buaya yang terbuka menganga.

Memijat batang hidung, Regulus menyumpah pelan di sela deru napas yang tak beraturan. Dari sekian banyak pemberontakan salah arah dan kemurkaan tak masuk di akal, makar kali ini merupakan kegilaan terorganisasi Sirius yang paling sinting.

Pergi meninggalkan Rumah Keluarga Besar Bangsawan Black untuk selama-lamanya? Lari dari benteng perlindungan Grimmauld Place hanya karena alasan sepele dan remeh-temeh seperti tak tahan lagi mendengar litani supremasi darah murni? Prinsip superioritas yang sejak tujuh ratus tahun lalu menjadi paham sakral bagi garis keturunan agung keluarga bangsawan Black?

Yah, sejak kecil Regulus sudah tahu kalau Sirius berbeda dengannya. Perbedaan karakter di antara mereka bahkan segamblang siang dan malam. Tak seperti dirinya yang disiplin, penuh pertimbangan dan pandai menahan diri, Sirius tak ubahnya bajingan berhati sekeras batu yang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Bukankah ibunya selalu menyebut Sirius sebagai coreng hitam perusak nama baik? Benih buruk yang terlahir hanya untuk menjadi sumber sumur kepedihan bagi keluarga?

Namun, sebandel apapun, Regulus tak rela kakak tertuanya menggelandang terlunta-lunta seperti gembel jalanan. Bisa apa Sirius di umur enam belas tahun? Usia yang sama sekali belum dianggap dewasa baik di dunia sihir maupun di dunia Muggle?

Selain itu, meninggalkan atap Grimmauld Place tanpa izin restu sama saja bunuh diri perlahan-lahan. Orangtua mereka yang gegabah dan mudah marah pasti tak akan sungkan menghanguskan hak waris Sirius sekaligus menghapus wajah dan namanya dari permadani pohon keluarga.

"Kau tak bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hati, Kak. Menyelinap keluar seperti pencuri di tengah malam buta," Regulus mencerca dalam kekecewaan, diam-diam berharap Sirius mau mengubah kegilaan darah mudanya.

Terkekeh kering, Sirius menggebrak tutup koper hingga menutup. Tak merespon keluhan adiknya, Sirius memelintir kepala ke belakang, berkeliling mengamati seisi kamar untuk terakhir kali. Usai memastikan logo Gryffindor dan poster gadis Muggle berbikini melekat solid di tempat semula, Sirius mengangkat gagang koper dengan kekuatan setara kuda bersepatu baja.

"Nah, selamat tinggal, Dik. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa menghubungiku di rumah James," Sirius bergerak kasual, menyebut sayang nama James Potter, darah murni Gryffindor yang selama enam tahun terakhir menjadi teman terdekatnya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Didorong kekhawatiran yang menegang hingga ke titik nadir, Regulus mengenyahkan kejengkelan yang menunggangi pikiran sewaktu nama penerus tunggal klan Potter itu disebut-sebut. Semenjak Sirius bersahabat dengan James Potter, Regulus melihat kakaknya berubah total. Sirius yang biasanya tak terlalu frontal kini berani mengemukakan pendapat kontroversial yang sering membuat telinga orangtua mereka melepuh terbakar.

"Menumpang di kediaman orangtua Potter? Jadi, cecunguk keparat itu yang mendorongmu untuk kabur dari rumah?" Regulus yang menjulang di belakang Sirius merintangi pintu dengan kedua tangannya. Di dekat perapian batu bara yang setengah padam, Kreacher yang bersembunyi bagai bayangan melotot tidak ramah. Manik kelabu merah bergelambirnya yang diselimuti kegelapan dan kemarahan pahit memandangi Sirius dengan kebencian blak-blakan.

"Biarkan saja anak pembangkang tak berguna ini pergi, Tuan Regulus. Nyonya pasti-"

"Diam, Kreacher!" Regulus berteriak tidak senang, memaksa peri rumah kesayangannya menjahit rapat mulutnya. Membeku terkejut, syok luar biasa didamprat sekencang itu, Kreacher membungkuk merendah. Berbisik menantang, gigi keropos Kreacher yang terguncang marah menggumamkan makian dan serapah. Hujan hujatan membabi-buta yang ditujukan khusus untuk Sirius, satu-satunya majikan penyiksa yang tak pernah cocok dengannya.

Merajut senyum, tampak senang melihat Kreacher dimarahi habis-habisan, Sirius mengamati wajah masam adiknya yang menajam. Berbicara dengan nada netral, Sirius menjelaskan bahwa pimpinan Geng Marauders itu tak ada kaitan sama sekali dengan agenda minggat yang dicanangkannya.

"James tak pernah menghasutku, Reg. Ini semua murni keputusanku sendiri. Aku sudah bosan menjadi budak nafsu jahat pemilik rumah sesat penuh sihir gelap ini," Sirius merapatkan rahang, mata abu-abu kebiruannya yang sewarna besi berkobar saat bayangan tentang keangkuhan munafik orangtuanya merebak di ingatan.

Tersengat seakan-akan petir menyambarnya, alis mata Regulus terangkat mencela. Lancang sekali Sirius menghina orangtua mereka dengan ejekan keji sepahit empedu. Apakah kakaknya tak pernah sadar kalau semua kudeta yang dilancarkannya membuat ibu mereka nyaris sekarat kehilangan stok kesabaran dan persediaan air mata?

Memandang penuh kepedulian, seolah-olah tak melihat ekspresi gelap adiknya, Sirius menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling membujuk Regulus untuk melarikan diri bersamanya.

"Jangan biarkan pikiranmu membusuk di sini, Reg. Ayo, kita tinggalkan rumah sialan yang diisi jiwa-jiwa yang terkutuk dan setan kejam penuh kebencian."

Menyentak hebat, Regulus menempeleng jemari Sirius yang terulur. Rupanya, watak tercela kakak tertuanya sudah tak bisa ditanggulangi. Bisa-bisanya Sirius mengajaknya untuk mengkhianati orangtua sendiri. Orangtua yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menawarkan sayap perlindungan dan kasih sayang kepada mereka berdua.

Oh ya, Regulus tahu kalau orangtua mereka memiliki sedikit sifat kebinatangan. Tapi, di balik topeng durjana itu, Regulus yakin orangtua mereka sangat mengasihi putra-putranya. Di balik kesan manusia barbar tak berjiwa, Regulus percaya orangtua mereka sangat mencintai anak-anaknya. Dan demi keyakinan luhur itulah Regulus tak akan pernah berbalik memunggungi kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku pantang menodai nama baik keluarga Black, Kak. Aku bukan anak durhaka seperti dirimu," Regulus menyentak dagu dengan arogan, mata sedalam malamnya menancap tajam penuh penghinaan.

Memiringkan satu alis, Sirius bersiul pelan dan panjang. Sewaktu merayu adiknya untuk meloloskan diri dari Grimmauld Place yang dipenuhi warisan kejahatan, ia memang tak berharap banyak. Adiknya yang senantiasa hidup penuh teladan dan terbiasa mengikuti peraturan sampai ke titik koma pasti tak segampang itu diperdaya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tentu saja Regulus si Raja Kecil tak akan berani meninggalkan sarangnya yang hangat dan nyaman," Sirius meledek ringan, sengaja menyebutkan sindiran yang terlahir dari arti nama Regulus. Sesuai etimologi, Regulus dalam bahasa Latin memang berarti pangeran muda atau raja kecil.

"Terserah apa katamu, Kak. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan berpaling dari keluarga Black. Aku bukan pemuda bermutu rendah yang selalu mengkritisi kebijakan orangtua seperti dirimu," tambah Regulus kesal, suaranya yang biasanya dalam dan tenang mengalun bagai bisikan dingin membekukan.

Menyeringai gagah, bertingkah seolah-olah terhibur dengan tingkah polah Regulus, Sirius mengedip singkat. Menepuk pundak resah adiknya, Sirius mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan mantap sebelum melangkah pergi dengan kepala terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Pergi meninggalkan Regulus yang diam-diam menangis kehilangan di dalam hati...

Memandang kehampaan kelam yang membayang, Regulus mengambil napas di udara. Ya, walaupun hubungannya dengan Sirius sering diwarnai perselisihan dan keributan, Regulus tak kuasa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat menghormati dan menyayangi kakaknya.

Di masa kanak-kanak mereka, Regulus bahkan menjadikan Sirius sebagai panutan dan mahaguru. Tak terhitung berapa kali Regulus kecil mengikuti semua instruksi Sirius seperti budak yang patuh. Sayangnya, interaksi hangat penuh semangat kekeluargaan itu memudar sewaktu kakaknya melanggar tradisi keluarga dengan masuk ke asrama berlambang singa.

Semenjak menghuni Menara Gryffindor, Sirius seolah terlepas dari borgol kekang yang membelenggunya selama ini. Hilang sudah Sirius yang membangkang diam-diam. Sirius yang sekarang tak ubahnya pemuda labil yang tak mampu menyensor kata-katanya.

Lihat saja olok-olok yang dikatakan Sirius sewaktu dirinya bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut. Selain mengata-ngatainya makhluk buas dari neraka, bukankah Sirius juga menyebutkan kalau Pelahap Maut hanyalah kumpulan bajingan berhati segelap setan? Prajurit idiot tak berotak penyembah iblis bermata merah yang menginginkan kematian dunia?

Jari-jari Regulus menegang membentuk kepalan tinju. Tak bisakah Sirius menyadari kalau menjadi Pelahap Maut adalah panggilan takdirnya? Tak bisakah kakaknya memahami kalau Lord Voldemort merupakan penjelmaan suara masyarakat saat ini? Penyihir besar tak terkalahkan yang bertujuan menyelamatkan eksistensi dan integritas dunia sihir? Tak mampukah kakaknya yang bebal membuka mata dan menerima kalau sang Pangeran Kegelapan tengah berada di zaman keemasannya?

_Jika Pelahap Maut merupakan ksatria kegelapan yang menjunjung kebenaran, bukankah tak sepatutnya kau menyiksa gadis malang tak bersalah hanya demi sebongkah permainan tantangan adu keberanian?_

Mengembuskan napas keras-keras lewat hidung, Regulus mengusap-usap pelipis yang berdenyar sewaktu ingatan tentang penindasan kejam yang menimpa Mary Macdonald berkilasan di matanya. Insiden mengerikan yang semakin merusak hubungan kekerabatannya dengan Sirius...

"Buka celananya! Ayo, Mulciber, paksa dia untuk memelorotkan pakaian dalamnya!"

Mendengap tak berdaya di tengah-tengah gerimis tipis seperti tetesan jarum, jemari gemetar Mary Macdonald menyentuh ujung kemeja putih yang setengah terbuka. Darah semerah lava, hasil dari sejumput siksaan Cruciatus mengotori helaian rambut halus yang sehitam ter basah. Di dekat kaki telanjang yang berlumuran lumpur, sepatu dan jubah Hogwarts beremblem Gryffindor tergeletak lemas, selemas tatapan kosong yang dipantulkan manik bulat penuh Mary yang sewarna daun di musim gugur.

Menghela angin pinggiran Hutan Terlarang yang berhembus seperti napas dingin iblis, gigi belakang Regulus bergemeretak mengencang. Awalnya, sewaktu Mulciber menyombongkan kemampuan Imperius-nya, Regulus mengira murid Slytherin tahun kelima itu berencana menyihir gerombolan Centaur yang terkenal pongah menari salsa secara sukarela. Tak dinyana, bukannya memperdaya kuda berkepala manusia, Mulciber justru menyeret gadis tahun kelima Gryffindor menari telanjang secara paksa.

"Lihat, Darah Lumpur hina? Para pria muda terhormat di sini sudah tak sabar menyaksikan bagian bawah tubuhmu yang kotor itu," Mulciber mengedip cabul, ujung lidahnya berkilauan membasahi bibir sewaktu Mary menggeleng lemah dan merengek histeris. Tampaknya, kendati berada dalam jeratan guna-guna Imperius, putri tukang sayur itu masih sedikit tersadar dan mampu menunjukkan sepucuk perlawanan.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan permainan ini. Mulciber sepertinya sudah hilang kendali," Regulus yang tak tahan lagi membisu memberanikan diri buka suara. Kebimbangan serupa juga ditunjukkan Severus Snape yang bersandar berat di sebatang pohon rowan.

Memandang dengan manik mata segelap penjara bawah tanah, Snape mencengkeram tongkat sihir lekat-lekat, seakan-akan siap memingsankan Mulciber jika pemuda bangsawan berkaki panjang itu nekat menyelesaikan tantangannya.

Berkebalikan dengan Snape dan Regulus yang setegang gendang, enam pemuda lain menunjukkan kegembiraan berlebihan. Kekeh kegelian dan siulan tak senonoh meluncur dari mulut darah biru mereka saat isak tangis memilukan terpancar dari tenggorokan kering Mary.

"Ayo, Mary. Jadilah pelacur yang baik untuk kami semua. Lekas angkat rok dan buka celana dalammu," Mulciber tergelak menyemangati, mengacungkan ujung tongkat sihir lebih tinggi. Untungnya, sebelum Mary mengoyak sisa tekstil terakhir di tubuhnya, Lily Evans; salah satu teman sekamarnya di Gryffindor menangkap basah aksi keji tersebut.

Menyembur nyaring, Lily menikam jantung Mulciber dengan semprotan Mantra Bius. Tak memedulikan enam berandalan lain yang tunggang-langgang mengambil langkah seribu, Lily melesat secepat bajing loncat, mendekati teman terdekatnya yang meratap tersedu-sedu. Memeluk sobat perempuannya yang meronta-ronta, Lily menyampirkan mantel hangatnya di tubuh Mary yang terbuka.

Melirik ke belakang bahu, memelototi Regulus dan Snape yang mematung terkejut, Lily menyorotkan pandangan benci yang membara. Percikan api kemarahan seolah keluar dari manik cemerlangnya yang sehijau hutan hujan tropis. Kemarahan mendidih serupa yang keesokan paginya dilihat Regulus terpancar dari sepasang mata abu-abu kakaknya yang terluka...

"Brengsek! Tak kusangka kau mengalami kebutaan jiwa tak tersembuhkan seperti ini!"

Seperti ular kobra yang menerkam, Sirius membanting Regulus ke rangka rumah kaca. Brutalitas serangan tersebut membuat jendela-jendela rumah kaca yang dipenuhi tanaman apotik hidup bergetar hingga ke kisi-kisinya.

"Apa salah Mary Macdonald sehingga kau memperlakukannya sehina itu, hah?" Sirius gemetaran menahan amarah, bibir seksinya yang selalu meninggalkan senyum dan jejak tawa kini terlipat serius, membentuk geraman angker yang menyeramkan.

Menegakkan tulang punggung, secara instingtif Regulus menepis cekalan Sirius. Sialnya, Sirius kian melipatgandakan kekuatan, terus memegang kencang lengan Regulus hingga buku-buku jarinya menegang.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Mary Macdonald. Itu perbuatan Mulciber," ujar Regulus seketika, merendahkan tatapan ke jalan setapak berkerikil di halaman kastil. Tempat di mana Lily Evans si pengadu terlibat pertengkaran seru dengan Snape. Bertolak pinggang, rambut merah gelap Lily yang biasanya terkulai menjurai-jurai kini diikat kencang ke belakang. Tanda tak biasa yang menunjukkan kalau gadis cerewet segalak singa gunung itu marah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Tapi seharusnya kau bisa mencegah perbuatan nista itu! Bukankah Mulciber teman gaulmu?" Sirius berbicara bertubi-tubi seperti kaset rusak, mata kelabu besinya berkilat-kilat menuduh.

"Itu cuma bercanda, Kak. Mulciber tak berniat buruk. Ia hanya ingin mengajari Macdonald gerakan akrobat dan gimnastik," kilah Regulus ofensif, pura-pura mengamati rambut berminyak Snape yang segelap sayap kelelawar alih-alih beradu tatap dengan mulut kakaknya yang menggambarkan rasa jijik kentara.

"Bercanda? Meng-Imperius seseorang untuk menari telanjang itu bercanda? Itu sihir hitam keji, Reg. Salah satu dari tiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan!" bentak Sirius tajam, hardikan galaknya bahkan mengalahkan kicauan bersahut-sahutan gerombolan burung jalak yang terbang berputar-putar di rindang dedaunan.

"Sekarang si mesum Mulciber mungkin cuma memperdayai Mary melalui Kutukan Imperius. Tapi, besok entah apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Avada Kedavra, mungkin?" Sirius mendengus mencemooh, mengacak-acak rambut hitam gelap yang selembut tirai beludru.

Berdiri teguh, Regulus menolak menjawab sarkasme kakaknya. Tanpa diketahui Sirius, teman-teman sepermainan Regulus di Slytherin seringkali berlatih Kutukan Kematian sebagai bekal persiapan masuk armada Pelahap Maut. Untungnya, sejauh ini kumpulan anak-anak keluarga mampu dan berkuasa itu hanya menerapkan rapalan kutukan berdarah pada tikus celurut yang banyak beredar di gorong-gorong kastil.

"Tinggalkan kawanan setan jahat yang mengaku-aku sebagai temanmu, Reg. Kau tak pantas berkawan dengan para pendosa penuh akal-akalan iblis seperti mereka," Sirius menggeram pekat, mengagetkan Regulus yang tengah mengawasi cabang-cabang pohon salam yang bergemerisik dipermainkan jemari angin musim semi.

Melengkungkan bibir dengan penuh amarah, Regulus mencibir kakaknya yang sok suci dan merasa benar sendiri. Enak saja Sirius menuding aliansi Slytherin menerapkan hukum rimba membabi-buta. Bukankah Geng Marauders sama saja dengan grup Slytherin? Bukankah sejak awal pembentukannya, gerombolan sok keren yang dipuja-puji gadis-gadis Gryffindor itu selalu mengerjai orang yang tak mereka sukai dengan aneka kutukan menggelikan?

Dan bukankah beberapa waktu lalu kakaknya nyaris membunuh Snape dengan jalan membujuk siswa Slytherin tahun kelima itu untuk pergi ke lorong pohon Dedalu Perkasa di malam bulan purnama? Jika bukan karena James Potter yang berubah pikiran di detik-detik terakhir, isi perut Snape mungkin sudah dicabik-cabik monster buas yang kabarnya berwujud manusia serigala.

"Mereka sahabat terbaikku, Kak. Teman berbagi dalam keadaan susah maupun senang," tegas Regulus bangga, dengan lugas menyanjung kelana remajanya sebagai kelompok pejuang kegelapan.

"Mereka bukan pahlawan, Reg! Mereka cuma makhluk kegelapan tak berjiwa. Kau jangan memercayai semua bualan keadilan sinting dan ketidakbenaran absolut yang tak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan," Sirius mencela melalui mata, kabut merah kemarahan menguasai selaput pelanginya yang sedingin baja.

Mendengus terganggu, Regulus yang terbutakan ego remaja menutup rapat gendang telinganya. Setelah lama tak bercakap-cakap karena sibuk bergaul akrab dengan James Potter dan kawan-kawan, sekarang kakaknya berusaha mengontrol hidupnya? Mengatur-atur dengan siapa ia harus berkenalan dan bergaul? Meski mereka bersaudara, Regulus tak akan pernah membiarkan Sirius bertindak kebablasan di luar garis batas.

"Jika aku meninggalkan rekan-rekan Slytherinku, apakah kau mau mencampakkan teman-teman Geng Marauders-mu?" Regulus menantang pongah, tersenyum dingin dan tak bersahabat sewaktu Sirius terhuyung mundur. Yakin kakaknya yang mati kutu tak akan menjawab, Regulus melangkah menjauh.

Pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang mematung termangu...

Mengibaskan kenangan suram yang mengoyak-oyak ketenangan otak, Regulus memandang penghujung malam yang terpampang. Daripada mendengarkan tembang jangkrik yang berdendang di terang bulan atau mengutuki ikatan persaudaraannya dengan Sirius yang semakin merenggang, akan lebih baik jika ia bergegas pulang.

Pulang dan berbaring di pembaringan sembari mendengarkan simfoni kotak musik yang menawarkan buaian kedamaian...

* * *

Merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur berkanopi, Regulus mengambil kotak musik yang tersimpan di kabinet pribadinya. Sama seperti ibunya yang gemar mengoleksi azimat dan artefak, Regulus juga menyukai benda-benda bertuah yang dipamerkan di displai _Borgin and Burkes_. Satu-satunya toko barang langka berbahaya di Knockturn Alley yang selalu disambanginya sejak zaman kanak-kanak.

Tempo lalu, sewaktu mengunjungi _Borgin and Burkes_ untuk mengambil pesanan ibunya, sarkofagus mumi Mesir kuno dan belati batu baiduri, tatapan Regulus tertambat ke kotak musik retak-retak yang terpajang di rak paling atas. Seolah-olah sadar diamati-amati, tutup kotak musik tersebut membuka dengan sendirinya, melantunkan nada-nada merdu menghipnotis yang merasuk hingga ke ujung tulang sumsum.

"Luar biasa. Anda benar-benar beruntung, Tuan Regulus," Mr Borgin berkata dengan sedikit mendesah. Mematikan kotak musik dengan jemari bertulang yang dipenuhi cincin batu akik dan jasper merah, pria buruk rupa berambut lurus tipis dan bersuara tinggi seperti perempuan itu tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

"Setelah berabad-abad berlalu, akhirnya kotak musik bersejarah ini menjatuhkan pilihannya. Kau adalah master-nya Tuan Regulus. Pemilik sah benda keramat ini," Mr Borgin menyeringai licik, menampakkan rahang bergerigi yang berbaris tak teratur.

"Pemilik sah? Apa maksudmu, Sir?" Regulus mengulang bingung, memandang penuh tanya sewaktu netra serupa cahaya bulan Mr Borgin berpendar penuh arti.

"Itu artinya hanya kau yang bisa mendapatkan khasiat kotak musik ini," Mr Borgin beringsut menuju meja berparut di pojok kanan ruangan. Menggores pentol korek api, pria berhidung pesek itu membuka semprong lentera. Dalam sekejap, sinar lampu minyak tanah berkelipan dan terkibas-kibas. Cahaya temaramnya menyepuh perabotan dan membentuk gradasi warna di gorden jaring-jaring yang menutupi sebagian rekahan dinding.

Mengaitkan ibu jari di ikat pinggang yang menggelantung kaku, Mr Borgin menyeringai mencermati Regulus yang duduk menopangkan siku di paha. Sebagai pemilik toko benda-benda kaya mantra, Mr Borgin tentu paham betul detail karakteristik barang jualannya. Termasuk kotak musik antik yang masih menguarkan denting bening bergerincing.

"Bukan hanya tongkat sihir yang memiliki kekuasaan memilih majikannya, Tuan Regulus. Benda-benda sihir tertentu juga mempunyai keistimewaan tersebut. Tak terkecuali kotak musik langka yang sarat sejarah panjang seperti ini," Mr Borgin mengaok yakin, tersenyum merayu membayangkan ratusan keping Galleon emas yang akan berdencing mulus ke lemari kasnya.

"Mungkin kotak musik antik ini cukup cantik, Sir. Tapi, aku ke sini untuk mengambil pesanan ibuku. Bukan untuk berbelanja," jawab Regulus sederhana, mengedik tak nyaman saat mata pucat Mr Borgin berkilat dengan ketamakan licik.

"Kau harus membeli kotak musik itu, Anakku," Mr Borgin mengangguk impresif, bergoyang memindahkan bobot tubuh dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Berbicara serapi lidah ular yang terbagi-bagi, penyihir tua bertubuh mengering itu menjabarkan keuntungan yang akan diterima Regulus sebagai pemilik sah kotak musik antik.

"Kotak musik ini bisa membawamu ke alam mimpi manis yang dalam dan sangat kuat. Nantinya, di saat yang tepat dengan waktu dan orang yang tepat, kau akan mendapatkan berkat dan mukjizat tak terhingga dari kotak musik mistis ini," Mr Borgin tertawa yakin, gemetar penuh harap tatkala bola mata Regulus menggelap dalam cahaya temaram.

Pada akhirnya, bermodal keinginan mengarungi mimpi mendebarkan yang berkisah seputar kemenangan Pelahap Maut dan Pangeran Kegelapan di masa depan, Regulus memutuskan membeli kotak musik yang terkadang menguarkan wangi kesturi atau bersenandung sendiri itu.

Relik sakti yang saat ini tengah berdenyut hidup di pelukannya. Mengalunkan himne khidmat yang dalam satu detak jantung menyedot dan menghisap habis kesadarannya...

* * *

"Regulus... Regulus, sadarlah... Regulus..."

Mengerjap pelan-pelan, Regulus membuka mata, langsung bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis ramah berpipi merah yang tersenyum semanis bocah kecil.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau ada di mimpiku?" Regulus memandang berkeliling seraya mendesah. Bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang dirinya tengah berada di dunia mimpi senyata realita yang dikatakan Mr Borgin.

Jika ia benar-benar terdampar di zona mimpi, mengapa ia masih berada di dalam kamar pribadinya yang rapi? Seandainya ia benar-benar bermimpi, bukankah seharusnya ia menyaksikan kedigdayaan Pangeran Kegelapan? Bukannya berpandang-pandangan dengan gadis tak dikenal yang rambut cokelat berantakannya terlihat seperti habis menembus angin kencang?

Berkedip gugup, Hermione menakar dan menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan diucapkan. Haruskah ia berbicara berputar-putar atau langsung mempersembahkan kejujuran ekstrem? Terang-terangan mengungkapkan jati diri dan tujuan sesungguhnya?

"Um, aku Hermione Jean Granger," jawab Hermione simpel, berdeham canggung ketika Regulus meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang liat dan padat. Melipat satu tangan dengan santun, tak menanti Regulus balas memperkenalkan diri, Hermione mengawasi keseluruhan profil lawan bicaranya dengan saksama.

Sama seperti Sirius muda di masa jayanya, Regulus juga tergolong spesimen pria sempurna idaman setiap wanita.

Seksi setengah mati.

Menantang dan berbahaya.

Bahkan kalau mau jujur, Regulus lebih dari sekadar tampan. Karakter wajah aristokratisnya terukir sempurna dan mengundang sentuhan tangan wanita. Dengan aksen suara seperti bangsawan istana; nada sombong dan berwibawa yang biasa digunakan untuk memerintah, Regulus tak ubahnya sultan muda paling berkuasa.

Belum lagi dengan aroma maskulin tajam yang sesegar udara hutan dan seeksotis cahaya rembulan. Wangi tubuh menggoda yang melengkapi ketampanan yang memanjakan indra kewanitaan. Kesempurnaan fisik yang dijamin membuat wanita waras manapun ambruk ke tanah seperti pohon tumbang.

Melihat Hermione mengamat-amati tanpa henti seakan-akan ingin membuat sketsa dirinya, alis Regulus teracung meninggi. Bersemu memerah, Hermione menundukkan pandangan, menyesali sikapnya yang tak mencerminkan perilaku seorang lady sejati. Yah, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan jika disodori ketampanan membutakan yang tak ubahnya anugerah bagi mata lelah?

Menghela napas lepas, Regulus merutuki kata-kata hampa Mr Borgin yang hiperbola. Mimpi manis berfaedah apanya? Bukankah seharusnya kotak musik sialan ini membawanya ke putaran bunga tidur tentang kejayaan dan kemenangan gilang-gemilang sang Pangeran Kegelapan?

Bukannya mimpi tak jelas seperti ini. Mimpi bertemu seorang gadis bermata sepekat susu cokelat yang keharuman tubuhnya menyalakan api gairah di darah. Penyihir sekecil burung pipit yang terus mengulas senyum manis bersungguh-sungguh. Senyum hangat dan mengundang yang membuat Regulus diserang keinginan melebur secara fisik. Memeluk, menciumi, mencicipi dan merasakan tiap senti kulit Hermione. Motif badaniah dan desakan maskulin yang seumur hidup tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

_Itu artinya kau tertarik padanya. Atau yang sering dikatakan pepatah lawas; jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..._

"Kau Regulus, bukan? Regulus Arcturus Black?" Hermione menyapa akrab, mengejutkan Regulus yang tengah menerjemahkan perasaan baru yang menggelinjang di sukma. Jantung Hermione berdebur seheboh tabuhan drum sewaktu mulut sensual Regulus melemparkan seringaian malas.

"Benar sekali. Aku Regulus Arcturus Black. Kau pintar sekali, Miss Granger," sindir Regulus pelan, menatap Hermione dengan intensitas yang membakar jiwa. Semburat senyum sinis tapi seksi yang terlintas di bibir Regulus memudar sewaktu manik selembut beludrunya menyelisik kotak musik retak yang tergenggam di rengkuhan tangan Hermione.

Menyambar maju, Regulus merebut kotak musik Hermione, mencermati setiap detail ukiran tanpa berkedip. Kilat matanya menembus temaram ruangan sewaktu jemarinya menyentuh bekas pahatan yang tersemat di pinggiran kotak.

"Darimana kau dapatkan kotak musik ini?" Regulus menginterogasi penuh kendali, intonasi suaranya yang sebeku salju membuat bulu-bulu di tengkuk Hermione menekuk dan merunduk. Melempar sorot sarat pesan tak terucapkan, Regulus menganalisa muka Hermione yang merona merah membara.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis beraroma seperti bunga di lembah ini memiliki kotak musik yang sama persis dengan miliknya? Mungkinkah ini akal bulus Mr Borgin yang penuh tipu daya? Mungkinkah penyihir jompo bergigi gingsul itu mengelabuinya? Membohonginya tentang keberadaan relik keparat yang katanya tak ada duanya di dunia?

"Jawab aku, Miss Granger! Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki kotak musik ini?"

Membendung kengerian dingin yang mengubah darah menjadi es, Hermione meratakan diri ke pintu, berharap bisa menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Jika tak mengingat niat utamanya mencegat suratan kematian Regulus yang sia-sia, Hermione mungkin sudah menghilang ketakutan, berlari cepat seperti dikejar sekawanan anjing setan.

"Ini kotak musik milikmu," Hermione mengejang gugup, tersaruk-saruk mundur sewaktu Regulus bergerak setenang ular air yang meluncur di ombak. Merentangkan lengan di sisi kanan dan kiri, Regulus mengunci pergerakan Hermione yang bertumpu di ujung pintu.

"Ya, aku tahu ini kotak musik milikku," ujar Regulus masam, mengingat-ingat inisial R.A.B yang tadi pagi ditorehkannya di pinggiran kotak musik. Tanda kepemilikan sekaligus inisial nama yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi identitas pribadinya sebagai prajurit agung Pelahap Maut.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Miss Granger? Apa kau bersekongkol dengan Mr Borgin?" Regulus menyipitkan sebelah mata, mencermati penampilan minimalis Hermione dengan berani. _Well_, jika Mr Borgin terbukti mengutus gadis manis ini untuk menenung atau mempecundanginya, Regulus bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan telak dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aku bukan komplotan Mr Borgin," Hermione bernapas susah payah, gemetar lemah saat Regulus terkekeh rendah, terlihat tak percaya dengan semua dalih yang diutarakannya. Mengusap lengan Hermione yang bergetar, tangan Regulus bergerak naik turun selembut angin sepoi-sepoi. Belaian memuja yang berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan kejam yang tertoreh dalam di bola mata yang sekelam malam.

"Lalu, siapa kau sebenarnya, Miss Hermione Jean Granger?" Regulus menghaluskan rambut ikal lebat Hermione dengan jemarinya. Jari tangannya yang lain menggeliat di bahu mangsanya, menyapu dengan kelambanan yang menggoda. Seakan belum cukup, bibir Regulus merunduk lebih jauh, meniup lembut daun telinga Hermione yang berdengap.

Terengah tajam, tak kuat dihempas napas Regulus yang panas, lembap dan memabukkan, Hermione terpaksa membongkar identitas. Tadinya, dengan alasan ingin menelaah keadaan, ia tak mau buru-buru membuka kartu. Namun, suara Regulus yang selembut awan dan desahan napasnya yang seringan angin bertiup merontokkan semua tekad Hermione untuk menyamarkan jati diri.

"Aku teman Sirius Black. Kau tahu, kakak kandungmu. Aku-"

Tawa mengejek Regulus yang sedingin puncak musim salju menghentikan potongan informasi Hermione. Mengikat rambut cokelat Hermione di antara jemari, Regulus menjambak keras. Memaksa Hermione yang mendelik bingung menatap langsung ke iris pekatnya yang segelap mata setan.

"Oh, rupanya kau kacung Sirius. Jadi, kakakku yang sok moralis mengirimmu ke sini untuk menggangguku secara virtual dan spiritual?" Regulus mendesah marah, mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya dengan kasar.

"Bukan. Aku bukan antek atau orang suruhan Sirius. Aku-"

Menempelkan tubuh tegap yang tegak mengencang seperti baja, tak mengindahkan protes hebat Hermione, Regulus mengencangkan cengkeraman. Kepahitan tak berujung bercampur kecemburuan tak berdasar berbaur jadi satu sewaktu racun kemarahan mendesis dari mulutnya.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Sirius? Apa tujuanmu menginterupsi mimpiku?"

"Aku datang dari masa depan untuk mencegah garis kematianmu," Hermione melengking nyaris mencicit, suaranya yang gemetar ketakutan bahkan lebih lirih ketimbang derit angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk bingkai jendela kamar.

Tersenyum selicik setan, mata gelap Regulus yang terkubur kemarahan memancarkan kesuraman menyeramkan. Datang dari masa depan untuk menghentikan suratan kematiannya yang mengenaskan? Merlin, tak bisakah gadis berlidah lancang ini mengarang cerita dan alasan lain yang lebih masuk di nalar?

"Kau harus keluar dari Pelahap Maut. Kalau tidak, pertengahan musim panas ini kau akan kehilangan nyawa," Hermione memperingatkan dalam satu tarikan napas, tersekat sewaktu Regulus menghantamkan kepalan tinju di rangka pintu.

"Pergi kau dari sini, penipu! Jangan merecoki hidup dan mimpiku lagi!" Regulus meraung murka, mendorong tubuh Hermione keras-keras hingga terhempas. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Hermione sebelum gelombang kabut sehebat amukan badai menelan tubuhnya hanyalah sepasang mata tajam Regulus yang berkilat-kilat penuh kebencian...

* * *

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kali ini kau benar-benar kelewatan, Hermione."

Termangu di dekat celah jendela yang terbuka, Hermione memegangi cangkir porselen bergalur lekat-lekat. Menyesap sekejap susu tanpa lemak yang hangat-hangat kuku, Hermione membuang pandang ke arah pelataran, menatap tak tertarik dua wanita berdada penuh yang mengobrol sembari mendorong kereta bayi.

Di tengah-tengah jalanan berpaving, segerombolan burung merpati mengitari rapat, mematuk-matuk biji jagung yang ditaburkan sepasang suami-istri manula. Angin musim panas yang melolong ribut menggerisik sayap-sayap putih mereka, menerbangkan bulu-bulu halus yang terbawa jauh ke atas sirap. Di angkasa, matahari melintas dan mengintai malu-malu di balik awan kumulus yang berbungkus-bungkus. Seleret sinar terangnya menimpa rambut gimbal sewarna pasir milik tiga anak kecil yang melonjak-lonjak girang di atas ayunan.

"Untung saja tak ada hal buruk yang menimpamu. Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat dan terjebak selamanya di alam mimpi antah berantah?" Ginny menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mata cokelat kekuningannya yang bersinar seperti mentari pagi menyorotkan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Semenjak menemukan Hermione tersungkur penuh debu dari kepala sampai kaki di ranjang buluk Regulus, Ginny tak henti-hentinya berceramah. Menguliahi Hermione tentang bahaya melanglang buana memakai benda bertuah yang tak jelas asal-muasalnya.

Mengerang enggan, Hermione mematikan Jaringan Berita Radio Sihir yang mengudarakan wacana tentang sejarah lagu _Odo si Pahlawan_. Sayup-sayup, suara nyaring Molly Weasley menggelegar dari ambang pintu dapur bawah tanah. Dilihat dari kegarangan bentakan, sepertinya wanita sigap bertubuh kecil yang sedari tadi berkutat memasak sup kacang lentil sedang memarahi si kembar Fred dan George yang ketahuan menyelundupkan Permen Pingsan di jatah ransum makan malam.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau cinta penuh dengan misteri, di luar batas rasionalitas dan sarat kekuatan ajaib yang tak terdeteksi? Nah, inilah keajaiban cinta yang aku alami," Hermione mengingatkan dengan nada praktis, tersenyum simpul ketika mulut Ginny menganga seperti ikan kehabisan napas.

"Ini berbeda, Hermione. Hal yang kau lakukan berbahaya dan sarat kompleksitas," Ginny mengernyitkan dahi dalam-dalam, tak suka rasa sentimentalnya tentang hikayat cinta dijadikan tameng alasan.

Memandang muram halaman depan Grimmauld Place yang terlihat dari balik jendela, Hermione memikirkan insiden pengusiran yang menimpanya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan dalam kurun waktu tiga kali dua puluh empat jam, tak sekalipun mimpi sepekat kenyataan menghantamnya. Tak peduli berapa seringnya ia mencoba menyalakan kotak musik pelontar waktu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dia?" Ginny yang membeku membisu tak tahan lagi mengunyah kata-kata kosong tak terucapkan. Menyendokkan seruas kentang goreng keriting ke dalam mulut, Ginny menelan seringai sewaktu panas meluap di kedua pipi Hermione.

"Dia pangeran yang tampan, Gin. Benar-benar luar biasa menawan," Hermione tersenyum berterus terang, bersyukur karena pernyataan terselubung tentang cintanya pada Regulus membuat gadis berambut secerah lidah api itu melupakan problematika terkait valid atau tidaknya muslihat mimpi yang dibawa si kotak musik.

"Gerakannya setegas raja hutan, penuh dengan keindahan maskulin yang menggetarkan. Tak hanya beraroma harum, pakaian dan tingkah lakunya juga menunjukkan aura kebangsawanan. Belum lagi dengan matanya yang sedingin sinar redup rembulan. Manik kelam yang menyimpan sejuta keajaiban," Hermione mendesah, merahasiakan hawa kemarahan Regulus yang setara setan neraka. Daripada Ginny kembali merepet, akan lebih baik jika ia menyembunyikan kisah pengusiran kejam yang dilakukan Regulus padanya.

"Wow! Jika tak jatuh cinta pada Harry, mungkin aku sudah naksir setengah mati," Ginny menyengir cepat, buru-buru mengipasi diri dengan lembaran majalah berburu edisi lama milik Sirius.

Tertawa rendah, Hermione memasang bandana manik-manik untuk meratakan rambut bergelombang yang naik ke semua arah. Sejujurnya, bukan ketampanan Regulus yang memikatnya, melainkan perasaan tak terjelaskan yang menyatakan bahwa hanya Regulus-lah pendamping yang tepat untuknya.

Satu-satunya belahan hati yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini.

Sayangnya, selama Regulus tak mengizinkannya kembali ke alam mimpi, tak ada yang bisa dilakoni Hermione. Sesuai dengan hasil studi yang ditariknya, ia hanya bisa bertemu Regulus jika pemuda cepat naik darah itu menghidupkan kotak musik di saat yang sama dengannya.

Sekarang ini, satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Hermione hanyalah merapikan kamar Regulus seefisien mungkin seraya terus berharap dan berdoa. Berdoa semoga pria yang diam-diam dicintainya mau membukakan pintu dunia mimpi untuknya...

* * *

Berharap pintu kedamaian mau terbuka untuknya, Regulus menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dupa sitrus yang segar menenangkan. Di bawah kakinya, Kreacher si peri rumah paling setia sedunia mondar-mandir mendorong troli buli-buli wiski. Minuman keras yang diperlukan untuk menyokong nafsu mabuk calon-calon tamu agung Grimmauld Place yang rakus dan maruk.

Meletakkan sekeranjang manisan buah prem di samping Regulus, Kreacher menatap sendu melalui manik buram yang membiru. Kendati wajah keriputnya menampakkan keletihan luar biasa, sebagai budak Kreacher tak boleh berleha-leha sampai salah satu majikan utamanya memberi pengecualian.

"Trims, Kreacher. Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang," pinta Regulus, tak tahan lagi menyaksikan tungkai ringkih Kreacher bergetar kelelahan. Sedari berjam-jam lalu, Kreacher memang bekerja tanpa henti, pontang-panting menyediakan kebutuhan nyonya besarnya yang berencana menggelar pesta dansa esok lusa.

Pesta dansa yang ironisnya ditujukan untuk mencari calon istri Regulus yang baru. Gadis bermartabat tinggi yang diharapkan mampu meneruskan posisi lowong yang ditinggalkan Cataleya Rhiannon Prewett yang menghembuskan napas terakhir kemarin pagi.

Meski tak terlalu menyukai Cataleya yang manja dan berkepribadian ganda, Regulus tetap berduka kehilangan salah satu sepupu perempuannya. Tak seperti ibu kandungnya, yang langsung heboh mengaduk-aduk stok wanita lajang yang dianggap layak mendampingi putranya.

"Tak usah cemas, Sayang. Tak ada Cataleya, pasti ada perempuan muda lain yang tersedia. Tersedia dan bisa meneruskan garis keturunan keluarga kita yang termashyur," Walburga Black yang tak repot-repot berduka meski dengan kesedihan palsu terbahak rendah. Mengibas-ngibaskan surat undangan pesta dansa yang ditempeli lambang keluarga Black, wanita berpostur cantik itu menghardik Kreacher. Mendesak si peri rumah malang untuk berbenah menyiapkan tetek-bengek pesta dansa.

Memutar tubuh, tak tahan lagi menanggapi rencana gila ibundanya, Regulus melesat dengan langkah panjang menuju kamar pribadinya yang terletak di lantai tiga. Menghempaskan rangka hingga terbuka, Regulus menghambur masuk setelah sebelumnya mengunci kembali pintu dengan mantra sihir.

Menyalakan lampu gas kuno dengan sabetan tongkat sihir, Regulus memijat pelipis yang berdenyar hebat. Sakit kepalanya semakin menyentak saat ia menyadari bahwa pelan tapi pasti, semua peringatan yang diucapkan kakaknya mendekati kenyataan.

Bukankah sebelum lari dari Grimmauld Place Sirius telah menyebutkan kalau orangtua biologis mereka hanyalah dua manusia berjiwa segelap hati setan? Insan penuh kejahatan yang tak sungkan-sungkan menciptakan neraka pribadi untuk para keturunannya?

Lihat saja perbuatan kejam yang diluncurkan orangtuanya hari ini. Tanpa mempedulikan mendung duka yang menggelayuti keluarga Cataleya, ibunya mengumumkan rencana menggelar pesta dansa untuk mencari calon menantu baru.

Menahan godaan mendengarkan musik instrumentalia yang mampu menetralisir kram otak yang mendera, Regulus mengerling laci kabinet tempat kotak musik sihirnya tersimpan. Sejak mengusir Hermione, ia tak pernah lagi menyentuh benda bertuah sialan itu. Relik keramat yang menurut pengakuan Mr Borgin membawa khasiat dan mukjizat jika berada di tangan orang yang tepat.

_Mungkinkah Hermione Jean Granger merupakan orang tepat yang dibicarakan Mr Borgin? Bukankah sewaktu menemuimu ia berkata kalau dirinya berniat mencegah garis kematianmu yang memilukan?_

Merebahkan tubuh di kasur, Regulus menutup pelupuk dengan punggung tangan. Di saat-saat rentan seperti sekarang, saat-saat genting di mana ia berkesempatan membuktikan kualitasnya sebagai abdi kegelapan paling loyal, tak sepatutnya ia memikirkan konflik yang mencabik-cabik nuraninya.

Konflik menarik yang muncul seiring dengan kehadiran satu-satunya gadis muda yang mengusik minatnya...

Ya, di suatu tempat dalam dirinya, Regulus tak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya sudah terpikat dan terikat. Terjerat kharisma penyihir aneh yang mengaku-aku datang dari masa depan. Dan sehebat apapun ia membantah, ia tak bisa menyanggah kalau dirinya cemburu buta. Cemburu mengetahui cinta pertamanya berkawan akrab dengan satu-satunya saudara yang dimilikinya.

Alis tebal Regulus bertaut jengkel sewaktu wajah tampan Sirius menyala di ingatan. Bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang soliter dan tak ekspert di bidang percintaan, Sirius terkenal sebagai perayu ulung sekaligus pencinta wanita. Tak terhitung berapa banyak jumlah perempuan cantik yang berterbangan di sekitar kakaknya. Mengemis-ngemis secuil perhatian dan sepotong cinta.

Dan sepanjang ingatan Regulus, tak pernah sekalipun Sirius menjatuhkan pilihan atau berpacaran dengan salah satu pemujanya. Bisa dikatakan, saudara sedarahnya itu hanya menikmati perhatian lawan jenis tanpa mengharap imbalan lebih.

_Lalu, apa hubungan Hermione dengan Sirius? Mungkinkah di masa depan mereka terlibat relasi istimewa? Mungkinkah semua bualan yang diucapkannya tentang kematian tragismu bukan kebohongan?_

Mengacak-acak rambut hitam yang menggantung tak teratur, Regulus menyumpahi keingintahuan yang merajalela. Sampai rasa penasaran dipuaskan, ia tak akan bisa tertidur tenang. Dan untuk mendapatkan kembali waktu istirahat yang tercuri, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain mengundang Hermione ke alam mimpi...

* * *

"Ini memang alam mimpi. Tapi, bukan sembarang mimpi biasa."

Menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan dengan resah, Hermione mencermati Regulus yang menyisih di sudut tergelap. Setelah empat hari menanti, akhirnya ia terlempar kembali ke belantara mimpi sekental madu yang melintasi dimensi waktu.

"Bukan sembarang mimpi bagaimana? Bisa kau jelaskan, Hermione?" Regulus menatap tenang dan lama, menantang Hermione untuk membeberkan analisis. Berdiri seangkuh ksatria paling jumawa, Regulus memusatkan ingatan pada penjabaran yang dibeberkan Mr Borgin kemarin lusa. Interogasi mengintimidasi yang membuat penyihir berwajah hancur itu terkencing-kencing di celana.

Menurut Mr Borgin, selain menawarkan mimpi yang bisa dicecap lima indra, kotak musik gaib pembawa kantuk juga memiliki kemampuan menjembatani perpindahan waktu. Namun, tak seperti Pembalik Waktu yang memungkinkan penjelajahan fisik, kotak musik keramat hanya beroperasi di teritori mimpi.

Meneguk udara, Hermione memerangi kegugupan yang membayang. Jika tak ingin terusir kembali, ia harus berjuang sekuat tenaga menjejalkan akal sehat sekaligus meyakinkan Regulus tentang nasib buruk yang menanti di pertengahan musim panas. Suratan kematian yang diharapkan bisa diputar ulang dengan bantuan sihir kotak musik.

"Jika berada di tangan dan waktu yang tepat, kotak musik ini mampu menggiring seseorang menembus garis waktu melalui mimpi. Layaknya keajaiban yang dimiliki Ruang Kebutuhan di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, latar belakang mimpi yang disediakan kotak musik juga bisa bertransformasi sesuai dengan keinginan si pemimpi," Hermione menyitir dengan kecepatan penuh, mengulang kembali informasi yang tertera di _Penuntun Persihiran Abad Pertengahan, _pustaka tua yang kemarin malam ditemukannya di laci nakas Regulus.

"Di tangan dan waktu yang tepat. Jadi maksudmu, kau yang hidup di masa depan bisa masuk ke mimpiku karena kebetulan memutar kotak musik di jam, tanggal dan hari yang sama sepertiku yang menetap di masa lalu?" Regulus mengangguk penuh pertimbangan, dalam hati membenarkan dengan muram semua penjelasan Hermione yang sama persis dengan pemaparan Mr Borgin dan manuskrip _Penuntun Persihiran Abad Pertengahan _yang dibacanya semalam.

"Tak semua pendengar kotak musik berpeluang melintasi dimensi mimpi. Temanku, Ginny tak mengalami hal serupa saat aku pertama kali menyalakan kotak musik di ruang keluarga. Jadi, bisa dikatakan akulah orang yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan dirimu, si pemilik sah kotak musik," lanjut Hermione cepat-cepat, seulas senyuman optimis tersirat dalam gita suaranya.

"Orang yang tepat? Kau?" Regulus melangkah sepelan seekor kucing gunung, memotong jarak mendekati Hermione yang bersandar di rangka pintu. Kepuasan posesif maskulin menguasai Regulus sewaktu rona wajah Hermione semakin memerah. Semburat pipi bersemu-semu yang mengindikasikan kalau gadis bermata sehangat madu gelap ini tak mempan melawan pesona fisiknya yang menggairahkan.

"Ya, akulah orang yang tepat," Hermione membalas berani, balik memandangi mata kelam Regulus yang berkilat seperti batu bara bercahaya.

Terkesan dengan kepercayaan diri dan kecerdasan otak Hermione yang setajam pedang, senyuman memikat Regulus semakin memekat. Merapat erat, lengan Regulus melingkar penuh perlindungan di kedua sisi rambut semak Hermione. Tersenyum dalam dan agresif, manik hitam Regulus bergulir berpindah-pindah, mengelus dan melumat tubuh Hermione melalui tatapan intens yang memanas.

"Mengubah latar seperti Ruang Kebutuhan," Regulus bergumam rendah, menyentuh dagu Hermione dengan telapak tangannya. Setengah menyeringai mendengarkan debam jantung Hermione yang berdentam-dentam seperti ladam kuda, Regulus melanjutkan gemuruh menggodanya.

"Dengan kata lain, jika aku bosan berada di kamar, aku bisa mengubah latar mimpi menjadi panorama yang lebih menakjubkan? Alam indah yang bisa dinikmati kelima indra?" Regulus merentangkan sebelah tangannya di punggung Hermione, membelai dengan kelembutan yang membuat Hermione terkagum-kagum.

Terengah terkejut, tak siap mengendalikan ketertarikan yang bertimbal balik di antara mereka, Hermione merasakan udara beriak dan bergelombang. Kurang dari satu detik kemudian, kamar Regulus yang remang-remang berganti panorama beludru rumput dan permadani bunga warna-warni. Di dekat hamparan bunga lila dan gardenia, seekor kuda tinggi berwarna putih keperakan merumput tenang, tak terusik sama sekali dengan kedatangan dua tamu baru.

"Jangan melongo begitu. Bukankah kau yang menyatakan kalau mimpi kita bisa dirasakan dengan pancaindra?" Regulus tersenyum lambat, menarik napas kuat-kuat dan mengisi paru-parunya dengan keharuman rerumputan yang bercampur aroma manis Hermione. Wangi tubuh yang mendekapnya dalam pelukan gairah tak berkesudahan yang menuntut untuk dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak syok. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau akan membawaku ke tempat seindah ini," aku Hermione, memekik polos saat belalang hijau gemuk berdengung dan berlompatan di sekitarnya.

"Ini padang rumput Black Manor, kastil tempat ibuku dilahirkan. Biasanya aku berkunjung ke sini setiap liburan Paskah," Regulus mengerling hangat, meresapi angin sejuk yang merambati dan merayapi kulit.

"Dan itu Thor. Kuda pacu kesayanganku," Regulus menunjuk kuda kekar sewarna halilintar yang mendompak bersemangat. "Sesuai dengan arti namanya, Thor alias Dewa Petir, dia memang tak sabaran dan terbiasa melesat secepat kilat," Regulus menggeliat sensual, sepenuhnya sadar bahwa setiap pergerakan seksinya diamati mata cokelat Hermione yang membelalak terbuka.

Mulut Hermione mengering menyaksikan keindahan fisik murni Regulus. Petang ini, Regulus mengenakan kemeja linen dengan kancing tulang berukir yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh dan bahu kuatnya yang lebar. Dada keras berotot yang terlahir dari latihan dan gemblengan konstan sebagai prajurit penyerbu Pelahap Maut.

"Rencananya, pesta pernikahanku dengan Cataleya juga akan dilangsungkan di sini."

Pengakuan Regulus yang meluncur mulus membuat darah Hermione tersirap dan membeku seakan-akan ditusuk ribuan pecahan es. Kecemburan yang melesak dan meresap seperti bisa ular meremas dada, membuatnya tak bisa bernapas leluasa.

"Menikah? Kau akan menikah?" Hermione tercenung perih, bibirnya mengerut murung membayangkan pemuda yang dicintainya menikahi gadis lain yang bukan dirinya. Kendati jiwa Regulus belum tentu selamat, Hermione tak kuasa membayangkan lelaki yang dikasihinya naik ke ranjang pernikahan dengan gadis lain selain dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu kalau aku menikah?" Regulus mengerling geli, mengetuk dahi Hermione yang berkerut-kerut. Sewaktu menyaksikan kecemburuan mengaduk-aduk emosi Hermione, Regulus diterkam kepuasan tak terhingga. Jika Hermione cemburu, itu berarti gadis polos tapi sensual ini tertarik dan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau tak perlu menyangkal, Hermione. Semua pikiranmu tercermin di matamu," Regulus tertawa lembut, senyuman tipisnya yang begitu menggoda merontokkan benteng gengsi yang dibangun Hermione tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, aku cemburu. Tapi, ini hidupmu dan hanya kau yang berhak menentukan siapa yang akan mendampingimu," Hermione tersenyum sendu, mata suramnya berkelebat menatap cahaya senja yang tenggelam perlahan-lahan. Di kejauhan, air berdesir menghantam riam berbatu. Di dekat kincir angin yang berpusar konstan, segerombolan burung rawa dan burung gereja bernyanyi bersama, melantunkan senandung keindahan alam yang penuh irama.

"Kau tak perlu cemburu, Hermione. Cataleya tak akan pernah menjadi istriku. Dia sudah meninggal dunia," Regulus yang tak tahan menyaksikan ekspresi pedih Hermione menyelinap mendekat. Membelai dengan pandangan penuh cinta, Regulus merangkum tubuh gemetar Hermione dalam pelukan hangat mendebarkan.

"Meninggal dunia? Ya Tuhan, aku turut berduka cita," tutur Hermione lemah, menjejakkan telapak tangannya di dada kokoh Regulus. Jauh di dalam hati, Hermione merasa sedikit berdosa karena sempat merasakan kebencian membakar pada sosok Cataleya yang tak pernah dikenalnya.

"Itu yang terbaik untuknya. Cataleya yang sakit-sakitan terlalu lemah untuk bertahan hidup," Regulus mendekap lembut, jemarinya yang menari-nari di punggung Hermione mengusap dan mengelus dengan kepedulian seorang kekasih.

"Dan seperti yang kau tekankan, hanya aku yang berhak menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi istriku," Regulus membingkai pipi Hermione dengan tangannya, ekspresi seksual nyata terpancar di setiap guratan wajah tegasnya.

Membuai wajah Hermione yang merekah tersambar angin, Regulus menyeringai memahami. Tampaknya, mitos jatuh cinta tergila-gila pada pandangan pertama benar-benar menimpanya. Di usianya yang baru delapan belas tahun, ia tak menyangka bisa mencintai membabi-buta seperti ini. Mengasihi dan menyayangi seorang penyihir mungil yang membuatnya berangan-angan merancang janji suci sehidup semati.

"Regulus?" Hermione meregang pasrah, bergetar menikmati melodi gairah yang bersenandung di udara. Menahan tatapan, Hermione menyadari jarak mereka yang terpisah setipis rambut. Jarak yang langsung tercerabut sewaktu Regulus menunduk, menjelajahi pipinya dengan ciuman ringan menggoda.

Menyelipkan tangan di balik tengkuk Hermione, bibir Regulus mencumbu dan merayu, memanjakan Hermione dengan belaian lidah dan mulutnya yang terampil. Di saat Hermione merintih meminta lebih, Regulus mengalihkan sasarannya, tanpa ampun mengulum bibir Hermione dalam ciuman lapar, agresif dan posesif.

Mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Regulus, Hermione mendesah tersendat dalam lumatan ciuman panas yang seolah-olah tak pernah berakhir. Jantung Hermione berdebar dan memompa liar saat lidah Regulus mendorong penuh gairah. Bergerak dalam ritme erotis yang membuat seluruh serat dalam jiwa dan tulang-tulang di tubuhnya meleleh dan mencair.

Melepaskan pagutan ganasnya, Regulus menggerakkan lidahnya yang bergairah di cekungan leher Hermione. Meniup lekuk telinga Hermione dengan napas hangatnya yang sensual, Regulus membisikkan komitmen dan janji-janji cinta yang disimpannya untuk sang belahan jiwa.

"Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa hanya kau yang pantas mendampingiku," Regulus bergumam pasti, menyapukan ujung lidah di sekitar bibir Hermione yang memerah. Mencium dan memagut dagu Hermione, Regulus mendorong gadisnya ke sebatang pohon douglas yang menanti. Memandang dengan gairah primitif yang terlihat jelas, tatapan kepemilikan yang menimbulkan getaran panas di udara, Regulus kembali menaklukkan bibir Hermione dalam satu ciuman panjang, mendalam dan penuh nafsu.

Puas memandikan tubuh dan wajah Hermione dengan ciuman, Regulus menghentikan cumbuan eksplisitnya. Semburat senang memoles pipinya sewaktu Hermione menatap linglung, nyaris seperti setengah tertidur. Baru pertama kali saja Hermione sudah melayang di awang-awang, bagaimana jika nanti hubungan mereka terus berlanjut dan ia semakin sering berlatih?

"Nah, bagaimana, Miss Hermione Jean Granger? Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku? Bersediakah kau menjadi sauh keabadianku?" Regulus tersenyum persuasif, menggelitiki pipi Hermione dengan sekuntum bunga viola yang dipetiknya.

Menatap mata Regulus yang berpijar seterang pohon Natal, kebahagiaan merebak di benak Hermione. Cinta yang dirasakannya ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sama sepertinya, Regulus akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka adalah dua hati dan jiwa yang seirama. Sepasang anak manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dan berbahagia bersama.

"Tentu aku bersedia menjadi pendampingmu, Regulus," Hermione mengangguk tegas, menyeka air mata haru yang meluap seperti banjir musim semi. Tepat di saat Regulus hendak merangkul dan menciumnya, Hermione yang masih berpikiran logis mengangkat bilah tangannya.

"Tapi aku tak mau bersatu hanya di dunia mimpi belaka. Aku ingin kita terus bersama di kehidupan nyata," Hermione memperingatkan selembut mungkin, mengingatkan kembali posisi dan kondisi mereka yang terpaut perbedaan zona waktu.

Menyisirkan jari ke rambut, Regulus tersenyum meneduhkan. Sama seperti Hermione, tentu saja ia berpikiran senada. Sebagai pria normal yang akhirnya merasakan gelora cinta, sudah pasti ia ingin merenda asmara yang mesra di alam realita, tak hanya di rimba mimpi belaka.

"Kau bisa memakai Pembalik Waktu untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Masa di mana aku hidup sekarang ini," Regulus menyeringai bangga, ekspresi berpuas diri yang memudar ketika Hermione mengerucutkan bibir ekspresifnya.

"Ini masalah pelik dan sangat kompleks, Regulus. Tak akan berakhir meski aku berhasil melintasi masa dengan Pembalik Waktu," Hermione menggeram jauh, habis sabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang terkesan menggampangkan masalah.

Menukik seperti burung menyambar mangsa, Hermione menggamit lengan Regulus yang menempel di bonggol pohon douglas. "Jika kau tak keluar dari Pelahap Maut, semua sia-sia belaka. Meskipun aku ada di masa lalu bersamamu, tepat di pertengahan musim panas ini kau akan mati di tangan Kau-Tahu-Siapa!" Hermione berbisik keras, mengulangi janji kematian yang akan menimpa kekasihnya.

Tersentak mundur, Regulus menghempaskan tangan Hermione yang melingkarinya. Mata hitam fanatiknya berkilat seperti badai petir ketika pemahaman pahit menerjang kepalanya.

Hermione, gadis yang membuatnya mengenal makna cinta ternyata setali tiga uang dengan kakaknya yang pecundang. Sama-sama tak mampu memahami obsesi berbakti pada penyihir berbakat dan berkarakter kuat seperti Lord Voldemort. Master berderajat tinggi yang akhirnya menoleh padanya. Berbaik hati memberi tugas penting yang berpotensi memperbaiki tempat kedudukannya di lingkaran dalam Pangeran Kegelapan.

Menegur diri dalam hati, bibir tipis Regulus melengkung sinis. Mengapa ia bisa lupa kalau di awal perkenalan mereka Hermione mengakui bahwa dirinya merupakan kawan karib Sirius? Saudara kandung yang selama dua tahun terakhir tak kenal lelah membujuknya untuk hengkang dari Pelahap Maut?

"Berapa si pemberontak beken Sirius Black membayarmu untuk menggodaku agar melepas janji setia pada Pangeran Kegelapan?" Regulus menghujat pedas, amarah yang mengeruh dalam nadi membuat napasnya mendingin, tersangkut di dalam tenggorokan.

"Ini tak ada kaitannya dengan Sirius! Aku datang jauh-jauh dari masa depan demi kepentingan dan kebaikanmu sendiri," Hermione menahan air mata yang menusuk-nusuk, merutuki permusuhan kekanak-kanakan yang membuat Regulus menghindari kebenaran yang tak terbantahkan.

"Oh ya, tentu saja ini ada hubungannya dengan Sirius. Kau komplotannya bukan? Mengaku-aku datang dari masa mendatang? Padahal, bisa saja kau hidup di tahun yang sama denganku," Regulus tergelak kecil, mentertawakan dirinya yang mudah terperdaya hanya karena hasrat yang berkedok gairah cinta pertama.

Mencoba tak menciut di bawah tatapan murka Regulus yang sepanas perapian membara, Hermione meremas lengan kekasihnya, memprotes lemah saat Regulus terguncang mundur. Menatap memohon dengan manik berembun yang berkaca-kaca, Hermione menarik napas tak beraturan. Isak tangis yang tertahan merusak irama napasnya yang selirih rintihan angin.

"Kumohon, tinggalkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa secepatnya, Regulus. Ia bukan siapa-siapa selain roh gelap. Iblis terkutuk sampai ke dasar hati. Keparat sombong dan makhluk paling jahat yang pernah berjalan di muka dunia."

Kemarahan seperti ter mendidih menerkam Regulus, membuat rahang tegasnya bergerak-gerak kencang. Ada apa dengan Hermione dan kakaknya? Mengapa dua manusia sok saleh itu memandang Lord Voldemort sebagai dewa kematian yang bertujuan memusnahkan kehidupan?

Mengapa dua insan yang paling dikasihinya tak pernah mau mengerti semua perjuangan gigih dan jalan terjal berliku yang harus dilalui untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut? Organisasi bergengsi yang bertujuan menyelamatkan populasi dan harga diri kaum penyihir?

"Jangan menghina Pangeran Kegelapan, Hermione," Regulus meludah ke belukar pinus, mati-matian menggigit lidah demi mencegah keinginan mengutuk Hermione dengan kutukan gelap yang dikuasainya. Sebagai Pelahap Maut paling setia, ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menodai kesucian pemimpin besarnya. Tuan besar yang berjanji memberikan akses langsung padanya. Lingkaran elit keemasan yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini selalu diidam-idamkannya.

Tak memedulikan derai air mata putus asa yang mengaliri wajah Hermione, Regulus menatap tanpa perasaan. Bersumpah dalam kesunyian, Regulus membulatkan tekad. Kendati jiwanya berdarah-darah meratapi kebahagiaan cinta yang meletus seperti balon kempis, ia tak akan bersusah hati. Sampai akhir nanti, ia tak akan sudi mengkhianati janji dedikasi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Tak akan.

Meski hal itu harus membuatnya kehilangan Hermione. Satu-satunya gadis yang dicintai di setiap tarikan napas...

"Selamat tinggal, Hermione," Regulus menghentakkan jari, menjungkirbalikkan latar mimpi semudah mencabut kelopak mawar. Pelupuk matanya digelayuti air mata keheningan sewaktu sosok Hermione yang menggapai-gapai histeris berangsur-angsur menghilang. Lenyap ditelan kabut pekat yang memisahkan garis batas kehidupan.

Kehidupan mimpi senyata realita yang tak akan pernah lagi menjadi miliknya...

* * *

Menatap jauh tanpa harapan, Regulus menggosok jijik Tanda Kegelapan yang terpatri di lengan kiri. Tergeletak tak bergerak di karpet tenun, Kreacher, peri rumah yang paling dikasihi terkapar seperti ikan paus yang terdampar.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung bertotol-totol di wajah pucat kelabu Kreacher, bercampur baur dengan tetesan air laut beraroma menusuk. Larutan garam asin yang menandakan perjuangan dahsyat Kreacher dalam meloloskan diri dari ancaman kematian yang digariskan Pangeran Kegelapan. Penyihir berdarah campuran yang selama ini dipuja-puja dan diagung-agungkan layaknya manusia keturunan dewa.

Mata merah bulat Kreacher yang menonjol nyaris keluar dari rongga sewaktu peri rumah berhidung moncong itu mereka ulang penyiksaan tak tertahankan yang menimpa. Kekejaman dan kekerasan fisik yang ironisnya ditempakan Lord Voldemort hanya untuk mengamankan liontin emas berlambang huruf S di basin berbatu Crystal Cave.

"Pangeran Kegelapan terbahak gembira saat organ dalam Kreacher terbakar dan meledak usai meminum ramuan di dalam cawan," urai Kreacher terpatah-patah, dada cekungnya yang menggelantung bergerak naik turun, keteteran mengatur napas pendek yang terputus-putus. Tarikan napas kehidupan yang beberapa jam lalu nyaris hilang di tangan gerombolan mayat hidup kelaparan.

Menggebrakkan kepalan tangan di tapestri yang tergantung di dinding sutra krem persik, jantung Regulus mengepal marah. Tikaman pengkhianatan Lord Voldemort tak ubahnya luka yang terlalu dalam bagi air mata.

Alih-alih memperlakukan Kreacher dengan manusiawi seperti yang dijanjikan, si iblis berwajah reptil malah menumbalkan peri rumahnya untuk praktik sihir gelap. Jika bukan karena kemampuan magis Kreacher untuk ber-Disapparate dari tempat manapun di dunia, peri rumah bertelinga kelelawar itu pasti sudah menjadi kelinci percobaan sihir hitam Pangeran Kegelapan.

Memejamkan mata, Regulus meratapi fakta berdarah yang menerpa. Inikah hasil memilukan yang harus diterima karena menyembah entitas tak berjiwa yang mengaku-aku sebagai manusia setengah dewa? Inikah karma yang didapatnya karena melepaskan cinta pertama demi penyihir bajingan beraliran hitam yang bermain-main dengan setan kegelapan?

Mengucek semburat gelap di bawah mata, Regulus melaknati kebodohannya. Tak heran jika Sirius mengolok-oloknya sebagai si dungu peniru. Tak heran jika kakaknya menjulukinya remaja labil dan lambat berpikir yang tak becus memahami pesan kehidupan maupun sisi baik dan buruk kehidupan.

Kenapa di saat dirinya harus kehilangan segalanya ia baru menyadari kebenaran tak terelakkan yang tergantung di depan mata? Bukankah sejak dulu kakaknya tak pernah bosan memperingatkan kalau Lord Voldemort dan Pelahap Maut tak ubahnya sekawanan gagak pemakan bangkai yang gemar membunuh dan bertarung hanya untuk bersenang-senang?

Bukankah sebelum terusir pergi Hermione pernah menyebutkan kalau Pangeran Kegelapan merupakan representasi dari pemangsa alami berhati keji? Lihat saja penganiayaan tak manusiawi yang menimpa Kreacher. Bukan tak mungkin setelah Kreacher, Lord Voldemort akan memerintahkannya membantai nyawa manusia sebagai bukti janji setia.

_Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Regulus? Bukankah kau tahu Pelahap Maut terikat janji suci berbakti sampai mati? Melayani putra sang iblis sampai maut menjemput?_

Mengepalkan tangan dalam posisi siap, bibir Regulus tertarik ke belakang, membentuk seringai penuh tekad yang menakutkan. Masuk ke Pelahap Maut memang berarti berkorban sampai titik darah penghabisan. Berkostum Pelahap Maut memang berarti mengabdi sampai mati. Tapi, sebagai Slytherin sejati, ia tak rela terpanggang sendirian di periuk neraka. Apapun yang terjadi, Lord Voldemort harus lebih dulu menembus dasar neraka ketujuh sebelum dirinya.

Memandang penuh keyakinan, Regulus merundukkan wajah hingga sorot obsesifnya terpaut dengan manik bergelambir si peri rumah. Mengusap kepala tak berambut Kreacher dengan belaian meminta maaf, instruksi terakhir terlepas dari bibir indah yang sedikit dilipat.

"Tolong ambil bandul kalung Black di lemari kaca ruang keluarga, Kreacher. Setelah aku selesai mentransfigurasi liontin, segera bawa aku ke gua terkutuk itu."

Melangkah berat, tak mengindahkan cicit panik Kreacher yang mengerti tujuan terselubung di balik perintah, Regulus menghampiri laci kabinet, tempat di mana ia menyimpan kotak musik bertuah. Mengeluarkan kotak musik dengan perlahan, wajah tampan Regulus menggambarkan aura kesepian yang amat sangat sewaktu senyum cerah Hermione bergelung di ingatan.

Duduk di pinggiran ranjang, mengumpulkan semua tekad dan keberanian dalam diam, Regulus membayangkan hasil akhir dari rencana penebusan dosa. Dan sebelum menjalankan misi membalas kesumat, misi yang sudah pasti mengirimnya ke alam sunyi, ia harus bertemu dengan Hermione sekali lagi.

Bertemu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kali...

* * *

"Untuk terakhir kali, aku memintamu mengurungkan rencana bodoh ini, Regulus!"

Meniti karang tinggi yang berdebur dihantam gelombang ombak, Hermione mengaum dengan kekuatan penuh, tak peduli sama sekali meski jeritannya ditenggelamkan lengkingan angin yang bersiul kencang. Mati-matian menghindari buih berbusa yang menabrak ngarai karang, Hermione berupaya memperpendek jarak dengan Regulus yang menjulang beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Aku harus melakukan pembalasan dendam ini, Hermione!" Regulus menjawab ironis, suara kasarnya sarat muatan penyesalan. Menimang liontin imitasi yang siap diletakkan di dalam gua, Regulus mengencangkan pegangan di tangan kisut Kreacher yang gemetar. Mata Regulus yang sehitam malam tanpa rembulan menyala tak berkedip, membuktikan kesiapan untuk menantang panggilan kematian yang mengintip dari balik karang bergerigi.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Hermione berderap maju, memekik panik tatkala tungkai kecilnya nyaris tergelincir dari landasan karang. Di bawah bebatuan, ombak dingin berpusar menggelegak, buih putih berbusanya memercik konstan, meniupkan irama kematian yang mendirikan bulu roma.

Mendorong rambut di pipi, mata Hermione yang pedas tersambar angin laut menatap liar gundukan karang yang berkeresak terhantam jilatan gelombang. Kepanikan membakar tenggorokan Hermione sewaktu serpihan teka-teki kematian Regulus yang misterius menyatu menjadi satu. Jadi, di tempat terpencil yang menyeramkan inilah Regulus mengakhiri nyawa. Menghilang dan meninggalkan semua orang yang dicintai untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kau harus hidup untukku, Regulus! Pasti masih ada pilihan lain selain skenario sinting tak masuk di akal ini!" Hermione menggeleng histeris, menolak memercayai kegagalan meyakinkan Regulus untuk mempertahankan nyawa.

"Tak ada pilihan lain, Hermione. Inilah jalan terbaik yang harus kutempuh untuk membayar kesalahan," Regulus tersenyum meminta maaf, wajah pucat dan rapuhnya tampak membiru diterpa temperatur angin laut yang nyaris mendekati titik beku.

Mengerjap merasakan denyut kehidupan kotak musik yang kian menipis, tanda akurat bahwa portal dimensi waktu masa lalu dan masa depan mulai terputus, Regulus menjentikkan jari. Tanpa berpanjang kata memupus Hermione dari cabikan mimpi-mimpi.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau bodoh, Regulus! Bodoh!" Hermione melolong tak terkendali, menggeliat melawan gelombang pengusiran yang menerpa. Sebelum kabut pekat menelan dan air mata kesedihan mengaburkan pandangan, Hermione masih melihat ciuman sayang yang dilayangkan Regulus dari seberang karang.

Ciuman perpisahan penuh pemujaan yang perlahan-lahan memudar seiring dengan goncangan keras yang menerjang tubuh lemahnya...

"Hermione! Hermione, bangun!"

Menyentak mata hingga membuka, Hermione terbangun gelagapan. Terpaut beberapa jengkal darinya, Sirius Black memandang prihatin. Tangan kuatnya yang beraroma krim cukur dan sabun mandi masih tercengkeram erat di pundak Hermione yang berkeringat deras.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hermione? Mengapa kau menjerit-jerit dalam tidur?" Sirius melonggarkan capitan, menepuk-nepuk bahu Hermione dengan sentuhan bersahabat. Mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang, manik kelabu Sirius yang sewarna kabut bergerak berpindah-pindah, mencermati Hermione dengan kepedulian hangat yang menyenangkan.

Menelan ludah keras-keras, Hermione menyingkirkan untaian air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk. Pura-pura tak menyadari tatapan menyelidik Sirius yang menusuk, Hermione memandang gamang seantero kamar Regulus yang tertata. Merlin, mana mungkin ia tega menceritakan pada Sirius semua kegagalan yang dialami? Kegagalan menyedihkan yang berjuta-juta kali lebih menyakitkan dari mimpi buruk mengerikan manapun di dunia?

"Dasar Regulus idiot. Idiot! Idiot!" Hermione mengubur wajah di balik tangan, menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan keresahan terpendam. Napas merananya yang keluar dalam isakan terputus-putus mereda ketika Sirius mengusap-usap rambut megar kusut-masai-nya dengan sentuhan sarat kekeluargaan.

"Adikku memang idiot, Hermione. Tanpa perlu diingatkan berulang-ulang, kenyataan memprihatinkan itu sudah berurat dan berakar di pembuluh darah," Sirius mengirimkan seringai olok-olok di sela-sela tawa rendah yang mirip gonggongan. Gelak serak yang sedikit banyak mengingatkan Hermione akan kekeh riang Regulus di padang bunga Black Manor.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ngapain kau tidur di kamar adikku?" Sirius mendesak ingin tahu, mengusap-usap dagu ningrat yang tercukur bersih. Mau tak mau, penampilan bebas bulu Sirius mengalihkan perhatian Hermione dari renungan masa lalu yang mengganggu.

"Sirius? Tumben kau memangkas habis jenggot berkutu kesayanganmu," Hermione bertanya keheranan, semburat perih mengiris batin sewaktu kemiripan wajah Sirius dengan Regulus tertangkap indra penglihatan. Tanpa rambut gondrong maupun cambang tebal penuh rayap, Sirius dan Regulus tak ubahnya pinang dibelah dua. Kemiripan wajah yang menandakan garis kekerabatan darah yang tak terpisahkan.

"_Well_, aku tak mungkin menyambut kepulangan Regulus dengan penampilan seperti pemulung jalanan yang hidup membusuk di selokan," Sirius mengedip cepat, tanpa sadar menggaruk rambut hitam kelam yang tersisir klimis.

"Meski idiot sejati, adikku sangat peduli pada penampilan dan martabat. Seperti yang rutin diigaukan bertahun-tahun ini. Toujours Pur. Selalu berdarah murni," Sirius terkekeh panjang, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih mengilat yang baru disikat bersih.

Memucat, Hermione memegangi rongga jantung yang berkeresak secepat kepakan sayap burung kolibri. Kepulangan Regulus? Apakah Sirius sudah gila atau hanya sekadar menggoda dengan lelucon kasar murahan? Bukankah keajaiban langka yang diciptakan kotak musik gagal total? Bukankah dirinya tak bisa menyelamatkan jiwa Regulus yang tersiksa?

"Kepulangan Regulus? Bukankah Regulus sudah mati lima belas tahun lalu?" Hermione mengulang bingung. Ingatan kelam tentang detik-detik kematian Regulus di gua tengah lautan menghantui memori, menusuk-nusuk tajam hingga ke relung kalbu.

"Yeah, dia memang sudah mati, Hermione," ledek Sirius kalem, mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah sewaktu Hermione bersiap menjitak kepalanya dengan kotak musik. "Tapi, kematiannya cuma rekayasa. Cuma sandiwara yang dibuat-buat. Aku saja baru diberitahu kebenarannya oleh Dumbledore semalam," jawab Sirius, setengah tersenyum melihat Hermione melompat tak percaya.

"Rekayasa? Rekayasa bagaimana? Aku sungguh-sungguh melihatnya masuk ke dalam gua tengah laut!" Hermione menonjok dada ceking Sirius, tak mau tahu meskipun gebrakan tinjunya membuat ayah permandian Harry jatuh tersungkur ke bawah kasur.

Belum sempat Sirius menjinakkan kemarahan maupun mempertanyakan mengapa Hermione mengetahui detail kematian misterius Regulus yang dirahasiakan, pengetuk pintu luar berdentang nyaring. Sedetik kemudian, kumandang syok penghuni Grimmauld Place bergema susul-menyusul, berbaur dengan lolongan girang lukisan Walburga Black yang terpajang di lorong depan.

"Wah, sepertinya selebritas dalam negeri kita yang terkenal sudah datang. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya langsung padanya," Sirius terkekeh tertahan ketika Hermione berlari kesetanan menuju lorong depan.

Melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, Hermione yang melesat secepat peluru tiba di selasar utama dalam waktu singkat. Menggeleng tanpa suara, tatapan Hermione tertancap ke sosok pria berbahu kuat yang berdiri terjepit di antara Kreacher, Molly Weasley dan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

"Regulus," Hermione melambatkan langkah, terisak gemetar ketika Regulus berputar lambat, menatap tak putus-putus dengan sepasang mata hitam memikat. Memandang melalui cadar air mata, Hermione menangis lepas tak beraturan sewaktu Regulus menghambur ke arahnya, memeluk kencang dan erat dengan gerakan memuja.

"Hermione," Regulus dengan rakus menciumi setiap inci kulit wajah Hermione, membisikkan kalimat cinta di setiap hembusan napas yang mengalir posesif. Menumpukan pipi di kepala Hermione, ujung jari Regulus meluncur selembut bisikan. Mengusap, membelai dan memijat tulang pundak Hermione yang bergetar.

"Kau masih hidup. Ternyata kau masih hidup..." Hermione menangis dalam bisikan lembut, isakan kebahagiaan menggetarkan tubuh kecilnya yang terpaut rapat di pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku masih hidup, Hermione. Dan itu semua berkat dirimu yang tak berhenti menyadarkanku melalui mimpi. Jika mimpi kita tak terkoneksi, mungkin aku tak pernah menyadari kesalahan," Regulus menangkap dagu Hermione dengan ujung jari, ekspresi yang menyentuh hati terlukis di wajah tampan yang terpahat tajam.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup? Lalu, di mana kau selama ini?" Hermione, selayaknya Hermione Si-Nona-Sok-Tanya-Segala masih bisa berpikiran sehat dan mengobral banyak pertanyaan di tengah situasi sepelik apapun. Kendati sudah mengetahui efek samping penggunaan mesin waktu yang berupa pergantian total roda kehidupan, Hermione masih belum bisa memahami kehidupan jenis apa yang dialami Regulus sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya di alam mimpi masa lalu.

Memang, tak seperti Regulus belia yang diingatnya, Regulus yang berdiri di depannya merupakan perwujudan sempurna seorang pria matang di usia tiga puluh tiga tahun. Terbalut jubah berpergian panjang yang sedikit berdebu, Regulus yang sekarang jauh lebih besar, tinggi dan berotot ketimbang wujud masa remajanya.

Melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Hermione, acuh tak acuh dengan pelototan penasaran penghuni Grimmauld Place yang tersisa, Regulus membimbing belahan jiwanya ke ruang keluarga. Mendudukkan Hermione selembut mungkin di kursi tak berlengan, Regulus berjongkok di hadapan gadis tercintanya. Bersiap-siap membeberkan semua kronologis perjalanan hidupnya.

"Selama satu setengah dasawarsa ini, aku berdiam di Maroko," Regulus menyebut nama negara monarki konstitusional yang terletak di kawasan Afrika Utara, senyum konspirasi dan berpuas diri menghiasi sudut-sudut bibir seksinya sewaktu kenangan petualangan di belantara Maroko berkelebat di benak.

"Di sana dia belajar naik onta paling gila sedunia. Guling-guling sampai nungging di padang pasir. Jualan obat kuat di pasar keliling" Sirius memasang tampang pura-pura serius sebelum mundur teratur saat Hermione melayangkan pelototan setajam sabit.

Memberi isyarat tidak sabaran, Regulus menuntut para audiens untuk menahan keingintahuan usil mereka. Selain Kreacher dan Dumbledore, tak ada makhluk lain yang mengetahui keberadaan dirinya, termasuk ibu kandungnya yang masih berteriak-teriak senang di dalam lukisan.

Menggenggam tangan Hermione, menciumi dan menghangatkan setiap ruas jari dengan ciuman ringan, lambat dan hangat, Regulus menyambung kisahnya. Sewaktu menukar liontin Lord Voldemort dengan kalung reproduksinya, ia memang meminum ramuan mematikan dalam basin. Namun, alih-alih membiarkan dirinya yang kehausan dan keracunan diseret mayat hidup ke dasar danau, Regulus memerintahkan Kreacher untuk melarikannya ke Hogwarts.

Di Hogwarts, Regulus yang sekarat mendekati ajal memohon bantuan Dumbledore. Selayaknya penyihir berwibawa yang mampu melihat secuil kebaikan dalam diri pendosa terzalim sekalipun, Dumbledore menyelamatkan nyawa Regulus dengan memanfaatkan keahlian alkimia dan pengetahuan intensifnya tentang dua belas kegunaan darah naga.

Sadar bahwa Pelahap Maut yang bertobat merupakan aset berharga untuk menangkis dominasi Pangeran Kegelapan, Dumbledore menyuruh Regulus bersembunyi di daratan Maroko. Di negeri eksotis yang diapit jajaran pegunungan itulah Regulus ditempatkan sebagai mata-mata rahasia yang bertugas membendung infiltrasi sihir hitam Lord Voldemort di benua Afrika.

Pada akhirnya, setelah lima belas tahun berlindung di balik drama kematian palsu, Regulus harus turun gunung mengingat Orde Phoenix sangat membutuhkan amunisi penuh untuk melawan Pangeran Kegelapan yang di musim panas ini berhasil memperoleh wujud badaniahnya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau tak berniat mati bunuh diri di gua sialan itu," Hermione memonyongkan bibir, intonasi kesalnya yang mengambang tinggi berubah melunak ketika Regulus menciumnya keras dan tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Saat itu aku tak punya banyak waktu sebab detak kehidupan kotak musik sakti yang menyatukan mimpi kita semakin melemah," Regulus menjawab kering, mengerling kotak musik bocel-bocel yang digenggam Hermione.

Mendengus lembut, semburat senyum sedih merambati bibir Hermione. Regulus benar, semenjak dirinya terbangun paksa beberapa saat lalu, entah bagaimana ia tahu pasti kalau kotak musik tercinta mereka telah kehilangan irama kehidupannya. Tak lagi memiliki keajaiban mandraguna yang mampu menjembatani perbedaan waktu di antara dua anak manusia yang hidup di era berbeda.

"Kotak musik apa? Dan kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua saling mengenal?" Ron berkotek ribut, membelalak takjub melihat ketertarikan kimiawi yang begitu nyata. Cuap-cuap tak berujung Ron baru terhenti saat Ginny menggilas jempol kakinya.

Mengaduh-aduh berisik, Ron mendelik tak sopan. Mata sebiru langit cerahnya memelototi Ginny yang berbisik menggebu-gebu. Tanpa henti mendeklamasikan kalimat dramatis, "Cinta memang sarat kekuatan ajaib tak terdeteksi."

Seakan-akan sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan tontonan gratisan, Regulus menatap panas dan bergairah tepat di mata Hermione yang berkaca-kaca. Jiwa dan raga Hermione menggelegak penuh penantian sewaktu manik legam Regulus berkilat menawarkan janji kehangatan duniawi.

"Aku tak pernah melupakanmu, Hermione. Sejak aku terbangun di Ruang Kepala Sekolah, tak ada hal lain yang aku pikirkan selain mimpi indah yang kita alami bersama," Regulus berbisik takzim, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata kebahagiaan yang membasahi wajah kekasihnya. Bibir tipisnya meledak dalam senyum kebahagiaan sewaktu Hermione melingkarkan diri dalam pelukan, menggumamkan pengakuan serupa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione," Regulus mendesah pasti, membuai Hermione dengan nada suara rendah yang berlimpah kasih. Menyunggingkan senyum penuh janji, iris Regulus yang sehitam batu obsidian terbakar dengan emosi yang menghangatkan jiwa sewaktu permintaan suci tercetus dari mulutnya.

"Jika perang besar melawan setan kegelapan ini usai, menikahlah denganku, Hermione. Aku ingin membangun keluarga bahagia bersamamu. Aku ingin menatap pagi dan menutup malam bersamamu."

Pipi Hermione merona merah mawar mendengar lamaran yang diajukan lantang di hadapan puluhan pasang mata. Menikah dengan Regulus dan membentuk keluarga sejahtera bersama? Oh ya, semenjak menemukan nama Regulus di permadani pohon keluarga Black, tak ada hal lain yang diimpikannya selain menjadi cinta abadi Regulus. Sejak berkesempatan mengubah hidup Regulus melalui kotak musik pembalik waktu, tak ada hal lain yang didambakan Hermione selain bersatu dengan kekasih hatinya.

"Ya, Regulus. Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu. Satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupmu," Hermione mengangguk sungguh-sungguh, tertawa kecil dan dalam ketika Regulus menciumi garis lehernya. Di bawah sorakan aplaus penonton, Hermione mengalungkan lengan ke leher Regulus. Menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya dalam ciuman panjang, dalam dan posesif yang diberikan tunangannya.

Calon suami yang dipilihkan kotak musik bertuah untuknya...

* * *

"Mommy, coba lihat siapa yang datang membesukmu."

Membuai bayi laki-laki yang baru dilahirkannya, Hermione memandang sayang putri sulungnya, Cleo Nefertiti Black yang menjulurkan kepala dari balik pintu ganda. Melangkah riang dan kekanak-kanakan, diiringi James Sirius Potter dan Albus Severus Potter yang nyengir malu-malu, bidadari kecil yang namanya diambil dari nama Cleopatra dan Nefertiti; dua ratu Mesir paling cantik dan berkuasa menghambur memeluk ayah ibunya yang meringkuk bersisian di kursi berbantal.

"Halo, James. Halo, Al. Di mana orangtua kalian?" selidik Hermione ramah, mengecup hangat puncak kepala Cleo yang bergoyang-goyang. Meneleng anggun, mata cokelat Hermione berputar mencari-cari keberadaan Ginny dan Harry. Dua kawan lama yang berjanji datang ke Maroko untuk menengok calon anak baptis mereka, Regan Aldrich Black.

"Tante Ginny dan Paman Harry sedang berkutet di dapur, membuatkan susu krim cokelat untuk Lily. Kasihan Lily, dia masuk angin karena terlalu lama naik mobil terbang," Cleo menjawab ceria, bertingkah layaknya juru bicara kelas dunia. James yang sebal perkataannya diserobot memajukan bibirnya, mendesahkan gerutuan yang terdengar seperti, "dasar bocah-sok-tahu-segala."

Tertawa santai, Regulus menikmati arogansi putri kecilnya yang menjadi-jadi. Mewarisi jiwa kepemimpinan ibunya dan keangkuhan agung keluarga Black, Cleo tumbuh menjadi bocah dominan dan gemar mengatur-atur. Contohnya saja kali ini. Menunjuk meja lonjong bertaplak linen putih, gadis cilik bermata seterang hujan permata itu memerintah dengan nada ngebos yang paling berwibawa.

"Al, letakkan bingkisan untuk adik kecilku di sana. Awas, jangan sampai terbalik dan rusak," perintah Cleo cepat, lesung pipit membelah pipinya ketika Albus yang pada dasarnya baik hati dan penurut menunduk patuh, berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati menuju meja oval yang diapit lemari kaca.

"James, kau ikut aku ke dapur. Kita harus menjemput orangtua dan adikmu sekarang juga. Mommy-ku ingin bertemu mereka secepatnya," desak Cleo tak sabar, mencolek lengan James yang sibuk memainkan jemari gembul si bayi. Mengomel pelan, James dengan berat hati beranjak keluar setelah disogok iming-iming jalan-jalan gratis keliling kota.

Menahan seringai menyaksikan interaksi sengit dua bocah yang baru pertama kali bertemu (usai menikah ia tak lagi tinggal di Inggris karena hijrah ke Maroko), Hermione mengelus pipi montok putranya yang menguap mengantuk sehabis menyusu. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang berambut sewarna madu keemasan, Regan Aldrich diberkahi rambut hitam legam, ciri khas keturunan laki-laki keluarga Black.

Dengan kulit bening, mata pekat atraktif dan nama indah yang berarti raja (dalam bahasa Gael Skotlandia dan Anglo Saxon, Regan Aldrich bermakna penguasa bijaksana), Hermione yakin putra bungsunya akan mekar dan berkembang seperti ayahnya. Tumbuh menjadi penggoda tampan paling menjanjikan sedunia.

Memandang Regulus dengan segenap rasa cinta yang dimilikinya, Hermione mensyukuri berkah yang diterimanya. Jika bukan karena kotak musik keramat yang melemparkannya ke mimpi Regulus di masa lalu, mungkin hidupnya tak akan selengkap ini. Jika bukan karena kotak musik yang mengaburkan garis batas dimensi, mungkin hidupnya tak akan sebahagia ini.

Lamunan manis Hermione terenggut saat melodi familier berdentum mengisi ruangan. Di dekat meja oval, Albus terduduk linglung. Mata bulatnya terpancang lurus ke kotak musik tua yang berdendang di atas lemari bufet berkaca.

Bertukar pandang tertarik, Hermione dan Regulus melepas senyum penuh arti. Tampaknya, spekulasi bahwa kotak musik tercinta mereka telah kehilangan daya magis hanya prediksi pematur belaka.

Buktinya, setelah bertahun-tahun tertidur, kotak musik terbangun dan hidup kembali. Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertuan, alat pelontar waktu itu telah menemukan calon majikan barunya. Pemilik sah yang ditakdirkan menembus petualangan mendebarkan di luar batas imajinasi manusia.

Berbisik meyakinkan, Regulus meletakkan kotak musik di pangkuan Albus yang berkedip-kedip tertarik. Ya, kisah bahagianya bersama kotak musik bertuah telah berakhir. Sekarang, giliran Albus yang membuka lembaran cerita berikutnya.

"Selamat, Al. Saat kau besar nanti, petualangan penuh cita dan cinta akan menjadi milikmu..."

**TAMAT**


End file.
